Returns
by kewljules2
Summary: Years after Voldemort's final stand, Harry meets someone he thought was dead. Will he and the Weasly's be able to accept their long lost family member and their darkened past? Finished!Please R&R! To my Time Turned Back Fans-go look at my Author Profile!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: Taken**

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling's: Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, etc. Mine: None. Sigh

Harry would never forget that night.

Lying in his dormitory, he was having trouble falling asleep. That happened a lot lately. Voldemort was bearing down hard. And Harry's visions, though more controlled now due to his Occulemency lessons with Dumbledore, were still as vivid as ever. Harry knew things would reach a climax soon. Now in his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry was able to Apparate, and legally use magic outside of school. He could meet Voldemort on his own terms now. And he would, soon.

Ron snorted in his sleep and turned over. Seamus mumbled under his breath. And somewhere, a floor above, someone screamed.

Harry was out of bed in a nanosecond. He raced up the stairs and towards the sixth year girls' dormitory.

Hermione burst out of her dormitory. "Harry! What happened?"

"I don't know."

A girl Harry recognized as a sixth year practically threw herself down the stairs. "Help! Help! Someone, get Professor Dumbledore!"

Hermione grabbed her. "Jessica! What's happened?"

And then came the horrible words.

"Ginny," she sobbed. "She's gone."

Harry turned and raced up the stairs.

"Gone?" an ashen-faced Hermione asked Jessica.

It was sight Harry would always remember. Two girls sobbing on the floor of a dormitory at the foot of an empty bed. Another girl unconscious at his feet. An open window. And the Dark Mark seared into the bed sheets.

He ran to the window. The night sky seemed to close in on him. Voldemort had taken Ginny.

Harry slammed his fist down onto Dumbledore's desk. Ron and Hermione looked up from the fireplace where they had been conversing with Mr. and Mrs. Weasly.

"Are we just going to **stand** here? Stand here and wait for me to have a vision of her being killed? I don't think so! I'm going out there," he roared, starting for the door. "And I'm bringing her **back**!"

"I'm afraid that is not possible, Harry," came Dumbledore's voice from behind the door. Harry opened the door. Dumbledore stood there, looking grave. "We have no time. Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts. Arthur, Molly." He looked at their white faces in the fireplace. "Round up the Order. Mr. Weasly, Miss Granger- assemble the students in the Great Hall. Be sure to report any missing students." He paused. "Take special care when counting…the seventh year Slytherins." Ron nodded fiercely. He and Hermione hurried out the door as Mr. and Mrs. Weasly disappeared from the fireplace.

Harry looked up at his headmaster. "And me?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

Dumbledore turned away from him and cast his gaze out the window overlooking the grounds.

"You need to end this, Harry. Voldemort is waiting. This all ends, one way or another, tonight."

Harry would never forget that night.

A/N: Dun dun duh!!! And we're off. Just so you know, this is my first fanfic, so please R&R!!! I would really appreciate any feedback you guys could give!!!


	2. Reminisces

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling's: Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, etc. Mine: None. Sigh

Chapter One: Reminisces 

Twisting his wand, Harry Potter Apparated out of the Ministry of Magic's Atrium after a meeting with the head of the Auror department. Andrew Kirke had taken one look at Harry, tried after a long weekend of tracking two minor Death Eaters still at large across half of Siberia, and told him to go home. "Or go _somewhere_, Potter, and _rest_. I can't have my top Auror getting sick."

Harry had what he considered a good life. He had a steady job as an Auror (a _mostly_ quieter post now that there were hardly any Dark wizards left to catch.) two best friends, a brand new godson, and a wonderful adoptive family in the Weaslys. There had been losses, yes, but not unbearable ones. After Sirius, Harry had been careful to keep everyone he cared about safe. He had almost died in the process several times. His only other failure had been…but no, he wouldn't think about it.

Harry was still the Boy Who Lived, and now Voldemort was just a footnote in The Complete Encyclopedia of Rather Nasty Dark Wizards. Well, actually, he was a chapter, but it was a short one. Harry knew, because he had gotten The Complete Encyclopedia of Rather Nasty Dark Wizards for Hermione for Christmas. Hermione, of course, had been thrilled.

Ron and Hermione had gotten married three years after Hogwarts, two years after Voldemort's downfall. They had been married for four years now, and their son, Nicholas Ronald Weasly, had been born two months ago. (Ron had foolishly suggested naming his son Gilderoy, but after Harry had convinced a reluctant Hermione to give him back his nose, Ron had quickly digressed.)

Fred and George were two of the richest wizards in the world. Their joke shop had been a huge success from day one, and although they had taken some time out of their careers to help the Order in the War, they were certainly back on track now.

Percy, Charlie and Bill were all happily married, and Percy and Bill had both started families. Mr. Weasly was head Wizard ambassador to the Muggle Prime Minister, and brought home a considerably larger amount of money now than he had when he still worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. Mrs. Weasly was still much the same. And Ginny…

Ginny had disappeared the night of Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts. The next morning, after fighting all through the night, Harry had destroyed the Dark Lord. He had literally taken his anger towards Voldemort, and his love for his parents and Sirius, his guilt for Cedric's death and the other innocents, and his frustration at the loss of Ginny and translated it into raw magic. He had shoved the magic out of his wand, and into Voldemort. The Dark Lord had been disintegrated by Harry's feelings. Harry allowed himself a brief moment to reminisce about Ginny, and then cleared his head. Dwelling on the past won't bring her back, he told himself fiercely.

Thinking about Ginny made Harry think about Nicholas. Harry loved Nicholas with all his heart, but he always got a little wistful when he saw him. Harry was decidedly single, and had been since fifth year when Cho Chang had broken up with him. Fighting the Dark Lord and saving the world had been number one on his list while he was at Hogwarts, and even after Voldemort's defeat he found that most women only liked him because he was Harry Potter.

Sighing, Harry Apparatedinto the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the Bartender looked up.

"Evening, Mr. Potter, what can I get for you?" he asked eagerly.

"Nothing today, Tom. Just passing through." Harry turned and wove away through the crowd.

Tom stared after him. "Now he's a 'ero, that boy, but always been a might strange, if you ask me," he remarked to the lady at the bar. "Yes, sir, a might strange."

Outside, Harry tapped the bricks that would get him into Diagon Alley. He hadn't seen Fred and George in a while. Maybe he would visit their shop…Anyway, he hadn't taken a walk down Diagon Alley in a long time, and it was one of his favorite places in the Wizarding World. Harry hummed to himself lightly as the snow fell in his hair. Christmas was in…bloody hell, it was in two days. He had really lost track of time in Siberia. He would have to buy gifts today, if he was going to get anything. And he was. Nicholas needed a broom. He would visit Gringotts, get some money, and shop for presents.

"LOOK!" yelled a little boy's voice. "Oh, Mum, look who it is!"

"Now, Tommy, it's not polite to point…"

Harry sighed. He hadn't been recognized in a while. At least, no one had made a big deal about it. After 21 years, people were starting to realize that he was a normal guy. He mentally prepared himself to turn and face the excited, squealing child.

"It's OLIVER WOOD, Mum!"

Harry smiled slightly to himself. He turned and walked away. Oliver had come a long way from the crazed Quidditch captain Harry had met his first year at Hogwarts. Oliver, as well as being Keeper for England, was one of the heroes of the War. He had single handedly brought down the Lestranges when they tried to assassinate the Muggle Prime Minister. "Let Oliver have the attention," Harry mused silently. "He deserves it."

Harry rounded a corner, and headed up the steps of Gringotts. He had shopping to do, and thinking about the War, or any of the people involved, wouldn't help him any.

A/N: Ok, so I'm thinking that this is starting to become predictable. Yes? No? Review and tell me!!! Be gentle, this IS my first fic.


	3. Christmas at the Burrow

**Disclaimer: **You all know this stuff belongs to JKR. I'm just borrowing it.

Chapter Two: Christmas At the Burrow 

"FRED! DO NOT LIGHT YOUR NIECE ON FIRE!"

"Mum, I would never do that. And besides, I'm not Fred, I'm _George._"

"Percy, Lizzy's climbing the Christmas tree!"

"Don't worry, Penny, I'll get her down. Lizzy! LIZZY! NO, DON'T EAT THAT!"

"LOOK OUT! THE TREE! Arthur, help, it's falling over!"

"ACCIO TREE! No, no, I meant Accio Lizzy! OW! STUPID TREE!"

"CHARLIE, THAT DIDN'T HELP!"

"Beel, thees tree, eet es caught een my 'air!"

"Yeah, Bill, help your pregnant wife! Wouldn't want her to be under to much stress, now, would you?"

"SHUT _UP_, FRED!"

It was a chaotic scene that greeted Harry Potter and the Weasly-Granger family as they opened the front door to the Burrow. The giant Christmas tree in the corner of the living room had come crashing down, thanks in large part to Percy's daughter Lizzy, who often seemed to be more like her uncles Fred and George than her father. Ron chucked their Portkey into a box in the front hall.

"Ron, be gentle with that, I don't want it to break," admonished Hermione gently.

"Sorry, 'Mione." Ron gave his flushed wife a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, Hermione! You look pale, are you feeling quite all right? You really shouldn't be out traveling so soon after…and is Nicholas warm enough? Let me get you something to eat." Mrs. Weasly had noticed her son and daughter-in-law. She hurried Hermione and the bundle that was Nicholas into the kitchen. Ron waved half-heartedly after them.

"Merry Christmas, Mum," he called, grinning. "A raving lunatic she is, Harry. Pale, she says. Hermione's as red as a beet! I should have known it would be like this. After watching her insist on being the _personal_ caregiver of Lizzy, I should have seen it coming." He scratched his head. "I reckon she'll start noticing me again soon." Grinning amiably, he wandered into the living room.

"I'm just going to go put my bag in your old room, Ron," Harry called after his best friend.

Ron reemerged from the living room suddenly.

"Um, Harry," he began gravely, "You know that Mum and Dad keep talking about adding another bedroom…well, they haven't exactly gotten around to it yet. And, well," Ron rubbed his nose nervously, "Hermione and I are…well, married. With children."

"I hadn't noticed," said Harry dryly.

Ron half grinned. "And well, we need to have a room to ourselves, mate."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I completely forgot about that, Ron. It's weird, you know. Even after four years, I'm still not used to it, you two being married-with children." He grinned. "So...uh, where _am_ I sleeping?"

"This is why I'm not thrilled about telling you all this, Harry," said Ron looking slightly pale now. "The only free room…is Ginny's."

Harry opened the door to Ginny's room slowly, as though he was half expecting a ghost to leap out at him. And in a way, one did.

A book still lay open on desk. Harry gently lifted it to read the title. _Quidditch Through the Ages._ He swallowed. He and Ron had given her that book the day she made the House team his sixth year.

As he turned, a faint smell found it's way to his nose. Ginny's signature perfume still lingered in the room.

"How the hell do I remember what her perfume smells like?" he asked himself aloud.

His eyes wandered over to the mirror. Pictures had been taped all around the frame. There was one of Ginny by herself in the Gryffindor common room laughing. There was one of her and Hermione whispering in the corridors. The photo Hermione muttered something that made the photo Ginny shriek with peals of silent laughter. Another photo was of Ginny and Colin, making silly faces. It appeared Colin was holding the camera at arm's length, sticking his tongue out as he snapped the picture.

Harry sat down softly on Ginny's bed, tracing the delicate flower pattern with his finger. Slowly, a tear made it's way to his eye. He furiously rubbed it away. He could still see her, laughing, smiling, studying in a corner of the common room, Ron's too- large socks on her tiny feet.

She was Ron's little sister, Hermione's only female friend. A daughter, sister, a friend. She hadn't deserved to die at the hands of Voldemort. Harry had never hated anyone as much as he hated Voldemort at that moment.

"Damn you, Riddle."

Christmas morning dawned bright, clear and cold. The Weasly clan- and they were becoming a clan, Harry thought to himself- bubbled with excitement and joy.

George threw a large present at Harry who was sitting cross-legged underneath the giant tree, little Lizzy in his lap. Harry, Quidditch reflexes still as strong as ever, caught it deftly.

"It's not going to explode, is it?" he asked cautiously, holding it out in front of him.

"No, eet ees from Beel and I," said Fleur, with a yawn.

"From you? I- well, thanks," said Harry, a little surprised that Bill and Fleur had gotten him a gift. "I didn't get you anything. Sorry…"

"Eet ees okay, 'Arry. Eet ees a sentimental geeft."

Harry tore the paper off the huge book, and let out a breath. It was a perfect replica of a Hungarian Horntail, mounted on a playing field. It was surrounded by stands, and if Harry looked closely, he could pick out the faces of Ron, Hermione, and his other classmates. On the ground, a miniature Harry raised his wand, and Summoned a miniature Firebolt broom. Mounting it, the miniature Harry began to swoop around the head of the Horntail, which reared and breathed a huge jet of fire at the Harry on the Firebolt, who dodged. Scanning the stands again, Harry snorted as he saw the miniature Hermione clutching her face with her hands.

"Charlie helped us put it together," said Bill leaning over to look. "Heh, it is pretty cool, isn't it?"

Harry opened his mouth, but no words came out. He tried again. "It's brilliant," he managed to croak.

"We looked at some pictures that Rita Skeeter took from pretty high up. They helped us. All the details are there right down to that." Bill pointed. A ridiculously buff Charlie strutted around behind the stands, next to the dragon's compound. Harry laughed.

"Hey!" yelled Charlie, in mock indignation. "That wasn't how it was at all!"

Everyone laughed.

Later that night, a tired but happy Harry wearily Apparated into his small house on the outskirts of Hogsmead. He gently placed his many packages on his kitchen table. Then he carried Bill and Fleur's present to his living room. He set it on the coffee table. He tapped it twice with his wand. The figures sprang to life. Searching the stands he finally found the face he was looking for. Thirteen years old, although looking decidedly pale, a tiny Ginny Weasly watched Harry soar around the dragon. As he scooped up the Golden Egg, her shoulders slumped with relief. Harry stared at her. He watched as she turned to talk to Hermione, who was taking deep breaths. Figurine Hermione nodded, and miniature Ginny smiled a tiny smile. It was a beautiful smile, thought Harry.

"I'm glad you were happy, Ginny," whispered Harry. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Harry tapped the model again, and watched as the lights around the stands slowly dimmed. Then he got up, turned off the lights in the living room, and went to bed.

A/N: Ok, I'm rereading this, and it seems a little redundant. Yes? No? Review and tell me. Next time: Harry gets a big surprise.


	4. A Friend in the Garbage

**Disclaimer:** This is all belongs to JKR. None of it is mine. If it were mine, I'd be a lot richer than I am now.

Chapter Three: A Friend In the Garbage 

Harry slammed his locker shut. Making his way out of the male Auror's locker room, he swung his cloak over his shoulder. Tucking his wand into his back pocket, he strode out of the Auror headquarters in the Ministry of Magic.

Easy day, he thought to himself. Hmm...the Cannons play Puddlemere tonight. Should be an absolute blowout. It comes on the WWN at eight…

Barely concentrating, Harry Apparated home. Arriving in his living room, he threw his cloak down on a chair, and plopped down on the sofa. Yawning, he stretched out, and thought vaguely of getting a Butterbeer when-

**CRASH**

Harry slowly got to his feet, drawing his wand. It was most likely a stray cat that had knocked over the dustbins out side his back door, but one could never be too careful, especially when one was a high profile Auror like he was. Kicking off his shoes, he crept into the kitchen. Peering out the window, he saw that there was indeed someone outside. A cloaked figure crouched over the remains of yesterday's dinner.

Harry slowly went to the back door and opened it a crack. The door squeaked. Harry mentally swore, reminding himself to oil the hinges. Then he looked up and saw who exactly was looting his trashcans.

Harry thought he would faint.

It was Ginny.

**A/N: Wow, short chapter, but I wanted it to end like that and I couldn't add on without making it seem forced. So here it is, a really short chapter. Only 254 words. I'm gonna use u this space to make a few remarks. ahem This (short) chapter is hereby dedicated to ****s.halliwell24, my first ever reviewer. Woo!**

**Also, to clear up some confusion: This story take place four years after the fall of Voldemort, or basically four years after the Prologue, when Ginny goes missing.**

**Paige2310: Nicholas is Ron and Hermione's son. He was named after Nicholas Flamel. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:** **Paige2310, s.halliwell24, and Hina L. Thank you so much for your praise and constructive criticism!**

**Next time: Ginny has a big surprise. Three Skiving Snackboxes to whoever guess what it is….**


	5. Ginny's Secret

**Disclaimer:** Yes! I own Harry, Ginny, Hogwarts, everything!!! Muahahaha!!! sighs No, just kidding. I can dream, can't I?

Chapter Four: Ginny's Secret 

For a long moment, neither of them moved. Harry couldn't. He was staring into the face of someone he believed to be dead. It was as if his parents had just knocked on his front door.

"Ginny?" he whispered, hardly daring to breath. This had to be a dream, his brain told him. This was impossible. Ginny had died at the hands of Voldemort. But something in the back of his mind whirred, and slowly clicked into place. They had never found her body…

"Ginny?" asked Harry again, holding out a hand to her. Her eyes widened. Suddenly, she turned and ran into the Forbidden Forest, which bordered Harry's back garden.

"Damn!" Harry swore. "Ginny, wait!" He tore after her.

Ginny had always been fast. If it really was Ginny, she seemed slower now, more cumbersome. Harry didn't care. He raced through the woods after her.

"Ginny, wait!" he called. "It's me, Harry! Wait!"

Harry slowed to a stop and glanced around. The trees seemed to close in around him, and Ginny was nowhere in sight.

He flicked his wand. "Lumos." Holding his wand high, he pointed it in various directions. Movement behind a tree caught his eye. He advanced, wand out.

"Ginny?"

He heard the twig snap behind him. "Oblivate!" cried a hoarse voice. Harry's years of Auror training kicked in. He spun and threw up a shield charm. The Memory Charm bounced harmlessly off.

The cloaked figure, wand still outstretched, turned and ran into the forest. Harry caught a glimpse of red hair underneath the hood.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" roared Harry. The figure froze in place, feet locked.

Harry slid his wand into its familiar place in his back pocket, and crossed the clearing. The figure stood trembling. Harry couldn't tell if it was with rage or fear.

Harry faced the figure, and pulled its hood down.

Brown eyes filled with tears of defiance stared back at him.

"Let me go, Harry," said Ginny furiously.

"Ginny…" Harry grabbed Ginny in a bone-crushing hug.

Ginny patted him on the back, as the jinx started to wear off. Suddenly, she twisted, and Harry found himself at the wrong end of a wand.

He backed off slowly, slightly wary. A brief probe of her mind reveled that she was not under the Imperius Curse. There was something else there…a slippery something that slid away from his mind. Ginny had a secret.

"Going to curse me, Gin?" Harry asked, his voice hard.

Ginny wavered, but did not lower her wand. "Harry," she said, her voice raspy and hoarse; the voice of someone who had not spoken in a long while. It was eerily like Sirius's voice had been, all those years ago in the Shrieking Shack. Ginny continued. "You have to let me go. And you have to let me Oblivate you. It's…for your own good. I can't go back, and it would just kill you and M-mum and everyone if they knew I was alive but…like this."

"Ginny. I am not leaving you out here in the forest. And I am NOT letting you Oblivate me. Gin- I saved you in second year. When you disappeared, it damn near killed your Mum, your Dad, Bill,Charlie, Percy, the twins, Ron, Hermione, and…me. You know I would never hurt you. Why don't you trust me?"

Ginny slowly lowered her wand. "I can't stay. I have-look Harry, things happened to me, there are things you wouldn't like…"

Harry crossed the clearing in two bounds. "Gin. There is nothing you can say that is going to change my mind. Now you can either come back to my house quietly, or I will CARRY you back. I can do that you know." A shadow of a grin flickered over his face. "I'm an Auror now."

Ginny still hesitated.

Harry turned and began to walk back to his house. He knew Ginny wasn't following him. He turned around. She still stood there in the clearing, a shaft of moonlight hitting her. She hugged her too-large cloak tightly to her thin frame.

"I imagine you're hungry," Harry remarked almost nonchalantly. "I just went shopping yesterday. I think I have something you'll like more than yesterday's leftovers." He looked her up and down appraisingly. "You look like you haven't had a good meal in ages."

Ginny stood there for a moment more, then resolutely marched past Harry, who chuckled under his breath slightly.

Some things never change, he thought.

Harry pushed open the door to his kitchen. He fit the light switch. The kitchen flooded with light. This gave Harry a chance to fully examine Ginny. She settled herself lightly in one of his chairs.

For starters, she was filthy. Her hair, once shiny and full, was dull and matted with dirt, sweat, and - Harry scowled - blood. She was one of the thinnest people Harry had ever seen. The skin of her face was stretched tightly over her face, and her lips were cracked and bleeding. Her fingernails were broken off, and brown. She was dressed in a loose robe that probably would have fit Dudley Dursley if he were inclined to wear robes. The robe was tied slightly above her waist with a fraying rope. Her feet were bound with rags. The only thing she wore that Harry would even consider letting a dog sleep on was her robe. It looked like it had once been expensive. It had been black velvet, though Harry could barely tell. Its clasp was dull metal that might have been silver. There was a bloody scratch under one of her eyes.

Harry whistled. "You look like hell, Gin."

She smiled wryly. "Thanks, Harry."

They looked at each other for a long moment. Ginny folded her arms over her stomach.

"So, um…you must be hungry."

I sound like an idiot, thought Harry.

"Yes. I am."

Harry rummaged in the pantry. He pulled out a loaf of bread and an apple.

"Here." He placed the food in front of her. She grabbed the bread and tore the end off. Stuffing it in her mouth, she leaned over the table, and grabbed the apple. Taking a huge bite, she sighed happily through a full mouth.

Harry smiled.

After Ginny had eaten her fill-which was two loaves of bread, four apples, and a jug of mile later- Harry brought her into the living room. He sat her down on the couch.

"Now tell me what happened. Everything."

She looked around frantically, as thought looking for a way out.

"Ginny?"

I'm sorry, Harry. I have to leave. This was very kind of you, but-" She stood up as thought to leave. Harry also got up.

"I don't think so, Gin. Do you even have any idea what this is like for me? I'm standing in my living room with someone I thought was dead. It's like if Sirius had suddenly showed up in the middle of my sixth year. It's the best thing that could ever happen. I see you here, and I see that you're alive, but at the same time I think it's a dream, and it can't be possible. But you ARE real, Gin." He crossed the room and stood in front of her. "You're real." And he looked at her. And then he saw it.

Her stomach was swelled…too large for someone so thin. He hadn't noticed it before, because the robes were so loose on her. He stepped back suddenly.

"Ginny-"

Ginny sat back down and smiled, sadly. "You see why I can't go back, Harry? You think my family will accept me like this?"

Harry tried to close his mouth, but couldn't. "Ginny…"

She glanced down at herself and back up at him. "Yes, Harry," she said bitterly. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: I told you she had a surprise. Poor Harry, huh?**

**If you guys don't like this twist, please review and tell me why. I won't get upset. Stick with me, though, it will get better!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed who I didn't thank in the last chapter:** **ZanyRoz18, tomlover0, hpgirl7777, and nessy-poo-2008. I really like knowing that people like my story!!! ( -: **

**I'll try to post as fast as I can - I go back to school tomorrow, so I'll just have to do my best, but no promises!!!**

**As always, please R&R!!!**

**Up next: Harry and Ginny have a loooong talk, and the Weaslys find out Ginny's alive.**


	6. Explanations

**Disclaimer:** It's all hers. You know who I mean. (JKR for you slow ones)

Chapter Four: Explanations 

It was insane. Incredible. Impossible. And highly unlikely.

Ginny Weasly-a pregnant Ginny Weasly- was standing in his living room, insisting that he not tell her family and friends she was still alive.

Harry stared, not listening to a word Ginny was saying. Finally he found his voice.

"Are you married?"

Ginny put her head back and laughed a mirthless laugh. Again, Harry was forcefully reminded of Sirius.

"No," said Ginny. "I'm not married. And I didn't choose this. It was…forced on me."

Harry's insides clenched. Something hot and angry filled his heart.

"Who, Ginny? I'll kill them. I will KILL THEM." Harry was so angry he couldn't think. "And I'll tell Ron and he will help. And so will the rest of your brothers and Hermione. And-" Harry threw his wand onto the couch. "I won't use my wand to do it." He stared at her, standing there, looking at him rage. "WHO WAS IT?"

Ginny sat down again.

"Malfoy."

Harry stopped. His anger vanished, replaced by a sort of freezing inside of him. It was more than anger, it And hard. He hadn't expected…but of course it would be him. Towards the end of sixth year, and all through out seventh Harry had seen Malfoy eyeing Ginny. But he hadn't done anything to stop it. Malfoy had disappeared the same night as Ginny, too. Harry had assumed he had gone to fight for Voldemort. But it appeared that he hadn't been fighting after all…

Harry knew he would kill Malfoy if it was the last thing he ever did, even if he had to track the slimey bastard to the ends of the earth.

"Tell me everything, Gin. Start from the moment you were taken."

Ginny sighed. "I was sleeping. We all were- Jessica, Alice, Mary, Kailin and I. And then, suddenly, I was gone. The only thing I remember was a blast of cold air. I think Mary screamed. They did the spell for the Dark Mark and then they put me on a broom. They Stunned me when I started struggling.

"I woke up in a cell. I was chained to the wall. And there was Tom. He just laughed when I called him a bastard. Then he used the Cruciatis on me. Well, as you can imagine, I screamed. When I stopped screaming he smiled, and asked if that was any way to greet an old friend."

Harry sat down next to Ginny. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, I-"

"No, Harry, it's alright." Ginny took a deep breath and continued. "Tom asked me if I was scared. I said no, and spat on the floor in front of me. He laughed again. Then he tortured me until I said I _was_ scared. I didn't care what he wanted me to say, so long as he stopped. He seemed to…enjoy breaking me. When he was done, he said that he had some business to attend to. Before he left, he said that someone was there to see me. He stepped aside, and, well, there was Malfoy. Malfoy thanked him for his…_generosity_." Ginny clenched her fists. "Like I was a thing, a POSSESION. And then Tom left. That was the last time I ever saw him. You got him, I suppose." She gestured at Harry.

"And you can imagine what Malfoy did then. First he tortured me. His Cruciatis wasn't as strong as Tom's, but it still hurt. Like hell. I screamed and screamed. Then he stopped and told me to…ask him to come over to me. I said no. So he tortured me again for a lot longer. Finally I could barely breathe, and I screamed that I would do anything he wanted if he would only stop." Ginny laughed harshly. "In retrospect, saying that was a mistake. His eyes lit up and he asked me-with the curse still on me- 'Anything?' he said. I screamed yes. So that's how it started."

Ginny took another deep breath and went on. "After the first time I tried to kill myself. I banged my head against the wall again and again. Malfoy rushed into the cell in a rage. He started to torture me again. He was screaming about how Tom was dead and he blamed me. He called me so many names, but I didn't care. I screamed for him to stop. I had lost all my pride, but I didn't care, I just wanted it to stop. So he said what I had to do for him to stop. It hurt too much to refuse.

"The next day, he came in and Stunned me. When I woke up I was in another cell, although this one was colder and wet. He came in a while later, and told me we were in a secret hideaway of his family's. He said it was his now, since he was the last one left. Then he laughed, and tortured me again. I screamed, told him I would do anything. But this time he didn't stop. It must have been an hour later when he stopped. I couldn't move for hours. He didn't feed me, so I tried eating some bugs I found on the floor. I passed out.

"The next time I saw him, he conjured chains and chained my hands and feet to the floor. He would drop food into my mouth, and then wait for days to feed me again. He said it was because he didn't want a fat whore. He did give me water every day though.

"And that's how I spent the last few years, Harry. I was a whore to Malfoy." Ginny stood up suddenly. "NOW can I LEAVE?"

Harry leapt to his feet. "No! No, Ginny. Nothing was your fault. It was mine. I should have protected you better. But I failed…I couldn't. Nothing was you fault. He TORTURED you, Ginny. And he WILL die. He'll see how it feels to be hurt." Harry knew his eyes were alight with a burning fire.

"No, Harry." Ginny put her hand on his arm. "He'll kill you. He's become so powerful. Towards the end, his Cruciatis was _stronger_ than Tom's. He was taking all these potions and drugs, too. He's very powerful."

"I took down the Dark Lord! I can kill _Malfoy_!" Harry snapped.

"_No_, Harry."

He wrenched his arm away and picked up his wand. "YES!"

Ginny stood looking at him. "Don't you want to hear how I escaped?"

Harry slowly sat back down. "Yes."

Ginny sat back down too. She put a hand on her swollen belly. Harry moved to help her, but she waved him off. "I'm alright." She sighed. "Well, after a few years, he started getting tired of me. I was becoming boring to him. Too predicable." She scoffed. "So he _stole _another girl. She was _twelve_. She told me. We were chained in the same cell together. She only had one leg chained. Her name was Adie.

And Adie had a muggle thing in her mouth. Orthodontia, she called it. It looked like train tracks on her mouth. Well, she pulled it apart during one of Malfoy's few days of absence. She used it to pick my locks. They weren't locked by magic because Malfoy was afraid I would use mind magic or something. I escaped and hid in an alcove a few feet away from the cell. I planned to get Adie out but she wasn't thin enough to slip through the bars." Ginny paused, and her voice caught slightly in her throat. "She didn't even know what was going on. I tried to tell her what I could, but she didn't understand. Then Malfoy came back before I could get her out. He found me missing, and he ordered her to tell him where I was. She said no. So her tortured her. She still said no, she would not tell him. And he did it again. She _still _would not tell. Finally, she went unconscious, and Malfoy spat on her and laughed. Then he left. I followed, meaning to kill him. But he took a right turn and I looked the other way and saw a window. I hadn't seen sky in years. It was overcast, but it was sky. My body just- revolted. I didn't want to leave…to leave Adie…but I ran and broke the glass and jumped out the window. And I ran into the woods. I left Adie. I left her, Harry!" Ginny broke down in sobs and buried her face in her hands.

Harry awkwardly patted her back. "It's okay, Gin. She'll be fine. We can go back and get her. I'll tell Andrew Kirke-he's my department head- all this, and we'll track him down. We didn't even know he was still out there, Gin, or I would have found him. He's obviously left the country, and-"

Ginny held up a hand. "I'm going to finish talking. I'm sorry to interrupt you Harry, but I need to get this all out to someone I can trust. Alright?"

Harry nodded. "I'll listen, Ginny. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Harry," said Ginny, wiping her eyes. "Anyway, that was probably two months ago. It was very cold, and snowing. I found this cloak on the way out of the Mansion - which is what it was, a very, very large mansion, what I saw of it from the outside anyway. It's Malfoy's, I swiped it from his study, which was the room with the window.

After I left, I wandered for a week or two, just trying to get as far away from there as possible. Somewhere along the line, I discovered this." Ginny patted her stomach. "At first I was horrified. I thought about killing my self again. Then I realized something. This little one has done nothing wrong. It's Malfoy who hurt me. Killing my self – or hurting my child – would solve nothing. So I vowed to keep my son or daughter safe at all costs, and give them a good life. I begged passage to England on a ship from somewhere Slavic. Lots of fur hoods. The people reminded me of Durmstrang-you know, Viktor Krum. The captain was a muggle, and I told him the truth, that I had been kidnapped. I had to give him my ring." Ginny rubbed her left index finger, where she had always worn a thin platinum band, a family heirloom.

"So, they dropped me in London somewhere. I didn't go through Diagon Alley; there might have been people I knew. I didn't want to be seen. I planned to go into hiding somewhere in Scotland. I would dye my hair and change my name. I could raise my child away from magic until they were ready. I wasn't about to put them in danger of some old friend of Malfoy who might recognize me. I didn't think my family of friends would accept me back after what had happened. I guess I was wrong-about you at least."

Harry nodded vehemently. "Of _course_ they'll accept you back, Gin. Ron still gets drunk on the day you got taken every year. Hermione doesn't even complain-she just sits there all day, and if you try to talk to her, she snaps. And forget about your Mum and the rest of your family. Your mum still gets all teary at random moments when she sees things that remind her of you! She hasn't changed one thing in your room. It's exactly the way you left it that year when you left for school. I had to spend the night in there this Christmas. I ended up sleeping on the sofa downstairs. It was like trying to stand in a room with a ghost looking over your shoulder."

Ginny smiled. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to interfere with your beauty sleep."

Harry smile back at Ginny. Then he gently prodded: "What happened next? How did you get the wand?"

"I found the wand here yesterday. It was lying on the path between your house and the one next door."

Harry thought this over. Then he remembered a hurried conversation he'd had the night before with his neighbor, and old witch named Mopsy. She had misplaced her wand and was wondering if he'd seen it. At the time, Harry had suspected that one of her six dogs had run off with it. It seemed, however, that Ginny had been the one to find it.

"That's my neighbor's wand. You'll have to give it back, she's going frantic."

"Of course I'll give it back, Harry. I'm not a thief."

"I know, Gin. Now, do you want to tell me how you got to Hogsmead?"

"I walked for about a week from London. Two days ago, I realized that I was near Hogwarts and Hogsmead. I figured I'd scrounge some food from the trashcans, and keep moving. You, of course, ruined my plans. I about had a heart attack when I saw you staring back at me out there." Ginny sighed and leaned back. "So, there, there's my story. What are you going to do now?" She unsuccessfully tried to hide a yawn.

Harry stood, looked at his watch, and swore. It was after ten. "You shouldn't be up this late, not in your condition," he said, helping Ginny to her feet. "I've got a spare bedroom, you'll stay here tonight. And then, as soon as possible, we'll contact your family. But first, bed."

"Whatever you saw, Mum," murmured Ginny sleepily, almost collapsed in Harry's arms. "I haven't slept in a bed in years."

"What about a nightgown?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I've stayed in theses clothes for –how many years has it been?"

"Four."

"For four years, I can sleep one more night in them. Just get this cloak off me, I don't want to touch anything of Malfoy's for longer than I have to."

"Of course," said Harry. "Ginny, I don't think you can walk up the stairs, you're practically asleep as it is. I'm going to carry you." He hoisted her up in his arms, scared and angry to fell how light she was. Ginny buried her face in his neck.

'Thank you…Harry. I trust …you…not to hurt me." And with that, she was asleep.

Harry gently laid her in the guest bed. Removing the filth cloak, he threw it to the floor, and kicked it under the bed.

He bent, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Gin," he whispered. "Sweet dreams."

Then he hurried downstairs to Floo the Burrow.

A/N: Ok, I know I said that the Weasly's find out about Ginny still being alive in THIS chapter, but it didn't flow right. So that's next chapter.

**And now, announcements:**

**To all D/G shippers: Please don't flame me!!!**

**To everyone who reviewed: ****_merlindamage_, _taylor (heads-or-tayls), dark fire chain, toria lea,_ (You're email didn't work, I tried it!)_ Megan R _(thanks for the advice!), _MrsAliciaWeasley,_** **_s.halliwell24, Hina L_**,** and** **_nessy-poo-2008 ._ ** **_nessy-poo-2008 s.halliwell24,_and_ Hina L_**** have all reviewed TWICE!! People are following my story!!! YAY! Thank you so much!!! You guys all rock! Keep those reviews coming, please!!! And if I forgot you, I'm so sorry, email me and, as penance, I'll give you a cameo or something. **

**Next time: The Weaslys find out Ginny is still alive (for real this time) and Ron will get very angry. Hmmm, I wonder why?**


	7. Those We Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. **

Chapter Six: Those We Love   
Harry sighed. He had put Ginny to bed, but he himself was far from sleep. She was alive. Ginny was alive, and she was safe, here with him. It was just too miraculous. He still couldn't believe it…the one question that remained to him now was a perplexing, difficult one. How could he tell her family she was alive? It would be a shock for Mrs. Weasly who had not been as strong lately. Christmas had taken its toll on her, and she had come down with a mild case of Diricawl Pox. She had just finished recovering, although the tip of her left pinkie was still invisible. Harry didn't want to upset her any more than possible. And how to explain what Malfoy…that bastard…had done to her? Harry rubbed his eyes wearily. Who to tell? Then, unexpectedly, the problem solved itself. 

"Hello, Harry," said Hermione's head from the fireplace.

Harry jumped and nearly fell off his chair.

"Harry! Why on earth are you so jumpy?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione! Where's Ron?"

"Out, why? I just thought I'd Firecall you; we haven't chatted for a while. It's not too late, is it?"

Harry crawled over to the fireplace. "Hermione. It's Ginny. She's alive."

Harry saw the shock settle over her face, then dissolve. "Harry," said Hermione gently. "Ginny's not alive. She's not coming back. I understand this is hard for you, I know you may have had feelings for her that were…stronger…than friendship, but you need to realize that it's impossible." She smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I thought so too," said Harry patiently. "Until she turned up at my door."

Hermione froze. "Harry," she said cautiously, "Maybe I'd better come over…"

"I'm not hallucinating, Hermione," said Harry, crouching down even closer to the fireplace. "Ginny's alive. And she's currently asleep in my spare bedroom."

Hermione let out a kind of happy sob. "Oh, Harry, you're not lying, I can tell! This is so wonderful; it's too good to be true! Is she all right?" Hermione looked up at Harry expectantly.

Harry took a breath. This was what it all came down to. He lowered is voice. "Are you sure Ron's not around?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure. He's working late at the office, Andrew wanted to talk to him about handing out assignments closer to home, now that Nick's been born." He eyes widened. "Why?"

"Listen, Hermione, Ginny's been hurt. Malfoy had her all these years, in some castle stronghold in another country. Voldemort," he spat the name, "_gave_ her to him. And, well, you remember Malfoy. He tortured her, and he…he took advantage of her. All those years. So, no, Hermione, Ginny is not 'all right'. I just spent the last two hours listening to her story." He glanced away. "She's pregnant."

Hermione gasped. "No! Malfoy…?"

"Yeah."

"Bastard! Sick bastard! I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!" Hermione disappeared for a second. Harry heard a crash. It sounded like she had broken a plate.

When she reappeared, she had tears in her eyes. "Poor Ginny…is she keeping the baby?"

Harry nodded. "She wants to. She says it's not her child's fault, and she won't punish them for what Malfoy did to her."

Hermione nodded, almost triumphantly. "I'm so proud of her," she whispered fiercely. "I could never have done it. I would have snapped, gone round the bend. But Ginny managed to _escape_. I'm so proud of her." Hermione furiously wiped her eyes. "Now tell me the whole story."

Harry did, and by the time he was done, Hermione's eyes were blazing. "I'll kill him," she whispered. "I'll kill him if it's the last thing I ever do."

Harry smiled grimly. "You sound just like I did."

"Malfoy has to pay," Hermione continued. "Ginny-I can't believe he did that to-"

"Hermione?"

Harry froze. That was Ron's voice. Ron continued. "What's happened? What were you saying about Ginny and Malfoy?" Although Harry couldn't see his friend, he knew that his eyes would be, at this point, glittering dangerously. Hearing his dead baby sister's name would have been bad enough, but to hear it in the same sentence with his old enemy Draco Malfoy meant there would be trouble.

"Who're you talking to, 'Mione?" Ron questioned his wife.

" It's just Harry," said Hermione in a soothing voice. "Ron, this might come as a bit of a shock, but…Ron?" Her head reappeared in the fire. "He left!"

Harry's front door slammed.

"Harry!!!"

"He's here," Harry told Hermione quickly. "I have to go."

"Good luck, Harry,' said Hermione. "Tell Ginny I love her!"

"I will," Harry promised. "Goodbye!" he quickly ended the Firecall.

Ron entered the kitchen. "What's going on, Harry?" he asked, his voice dangerously pleasant. "What's happened with Malfoy and- _Ginny?_" He broke off suddenly, staring at the stairs behind Harry. Harry turned to see what he was looking at. There was Ginny in her dirty robe, frayed rope tied around her middle.

"Hello, Ron," she said softly. "I'm not dead."

For a second no one moved. Then Ron flew across the space between him and Ginny and swept her into a bone-crushing hug. He sobbed unashamedly, burying his face in his sister's shoulder. She cried too, patting him on the back.

After a few minutes, Ron released her, and stepped back to look her over. He froze.

"Ginny-"

She smiled. "You and Harry had about the same reaction." She sat down at the kitchen table heavily. "So now you two know."

"Three," Harry put in. "I told Hermione when she Firecalled. You were asleep. She said to tell you that she loves you."

Ginny smiled. "I've missed Hermione."

Ron was still staring. Then he seemed to put two and two together. "MALFOY! I'm going to **KILL HIM**!" He roared in anger and ran for the front door. Harry made a wild grab for him.

But it was Ginny who stopped him. "Ron, wait! I don't even know where he is! Plus, I need to talk to you! I haven't seen you in four years! Are you and Hermione married? What's been happening? I want to be a part of your lives again."

Ron walked back into the room. Despite himself he was grinning slightly. "Yeah. Hermione and I got married. And you're an auntie."

Ginny shrieked with happiness and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Ron, congratulations! Is it a girl or a boy?"

"It's a boy," said Ron, pulling out his wallet. "His name is Nicholas."

Ginny took the photo, and watched as Nicholas spit up all over the shoulder of his proud father. "He's sweet, Ron," she cooed, admiring the picture. "And he'll have a little playmate soon enough."

Ron gulped. It appeared he had decided to leave his anger for later -for Malfoy. "Where have you been, Ginny?"

Ginny sighed. Harry decided that this would be a good time to make sure the guest room was properly outfitted for Ginny. He just assumed she would be staying here. He quickly excused himself, and went upstairs to check. When he was finished, he wandered into his bedroom, lay down, and fell asleep.

Harry awoke sometime later to shrieks and screams. He leapt out of bed, and raced downstairs, a million what-ifs running through his head. As he neared the bottom of the stairs, however, he realized that they were cries of a much different kind.

The Weasly family was gathered in Harry's kitchen. Ron held Nicholas in one arm. His other was around Hermione. He smiled at the scene. Harry had a feeling he had called everyone. Percy introduced his daughter to Ginny. Lizzy brightly greeted her aunt.

Bill and Charlie took turns picking Ginny up and whirling her around. Bill lightly patted Ginny's stomach. So they knew what had happened to her, thought Harry. He smiled. Ginny certainly had been wrong about her family not accepting her back. It was like she had never left. Fred and George had brought a box of their Weasly's Wildfire Whizbangs. Harry's kitchen and, indeed, his whole downstairs, was filled with the things.

Harry scanned the room. Only two people were missing. And that would be-

"MUM! DAD!" Ginny propelled herself across the room at her parents, who had just walked in. Mrs. Weasly opened her arms, and Ginny hugged her mother for the first time in four years. Hermione sniffled loudly.

Harry smiled happily. The Weasly clan was complete again.

A/N: It's a really crappy chapter ending, I know, but it wouldn't come together right, and it had to be like this to lead into the next chapter. I should tell you now; this fic is going to eventually be H/G. So I needed to set that all up.

Looking back at the last chapter, I realized I made a lot of stupid, stupid punctuation/grammatical mistakes. I'm so sorry, guys! I was just rushing to get the chapter up, and I skimped on editing. I am properly ashamed and abashed.

And finally, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: coolone007-2, weselan, Chaos Girly, Maritess, merlindamage, s.halliwell24, dark fire chain, and SilverTrinity. Again, I'm sorry if I forgot you, just let me know and I'll give you a cameo or something like that.

Next time: Something else will happen; I haven't finished planning it out yet!


	8. Accommodations

**Disclaimer: It's Jo's, all of it, down to the Weasly hair. Every last strand.**

Chapter Seven: Accommodations 

Finally, it grew late. Mrs. Weasly gasped when the clock in the sitting room chimed midnight.

"Off to bed, now dear, come on," she said clapping at Ginny. "It's so late for someone in your…condition… to be up. Bed, now. I think it's still early on enough for you to travel by Floo powder."

Ginny put her hand over her mother's. "Mum. I've missed you so much, and I truly can't wait to see the Burrow again, but…I don't want to go there tonight."

"What?" gasped Mrs. Weasly. Everyone else glanced at each other uneasily.

"The Burrow holds a lot of memories for me, Mum. It's an old part of my life. I've changed…so…much. I think I want to wait." Ginny smiled sadly. "I don't want to sleep in the same room I had as a child. I think that, maybe, if we change it around, then I could sleep there. But for now…no."

Mrs. Weasly looked ready to cry. "You don't want to come home?" she asked in a quavering voice.

"No, Mum!" cried Ginny, horrified. "How could you ever _think_ that? All those years, this is what kept me sane! Thinking about you and Dad and Harry, and everyone else…" She trailed off, then wiped at her eyes. "It'll just be difficult for me. Hard, you know? I was so innocent then…it would just remind me of that. I think that tonight…I'd just rather stay here."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Here? Why?"

"I'd feel safe," said Ginny simply, as though it was obvious.

Mrs. Weasly sighed softly, and then nodded. "Of course, dear. The important thing is that your alive, and safe, and you've come back to us." She hugged her daughter fiercely. "I'll come by in the morning, first thing. I just think…"Her eyes overflowed again, and she buried her face in her daughters shoulder. Mother and daughter clung to each other, sobbing with their joy at being reunited at last. Finally, Mrs. Weasly untangled herself from Ginny's arms. "I think I'd best go now...or else I'd never leave." She chuckled slightly. "Goodnight dear. Mind you drink some tea if you start feeling ill. Oh, and go right to bed. I suppose you're very tired? And you'll need some new clothes…"

Mr. Weasly leaned down to hug his daughter. She clung to him. Finally, he planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love, you, Ginny."

Ginny blinked. "I love you too, Dad. Goodnight."

"And if you start feeling ill, go right to the bathroom. Morning sickness can be very unpredictable sometimes…" Mr. Weasly steered his still talking wife gently out the door. Harry heard two pops as the pair Apparated.

One by one, the Weasly clan filed out. Each one hugged Ginny tightly before they left. As Ron passed Harry on the way out, however, his eyes flickered dangerously. "Tomorrow, I think, we had better have a talk with Andrew. There's a dangerous Death Eater abroad."

The twins poked their heads back in. "Count us in," said George darkly. "_We_ may not be Aurors, but we still know plenty of painful curses. Enough to cripple that bastard for the rest of his very very short life."

Bill and Charlie, overhearing, agreed. Then Percy offered his help. Then Fleur. And finally, with a smoldering anger in her eyes, Hermione vowed to "track down that _BASTARD _Malfoy and _castrate_ him!"

Ginny listened to all this silently. Then she began to sob again. " I have such a good family!" she cried, throwing her arms around Harry's neck. He looked at Hermione in panic.

"Hormonal," she said knowingly. "I'd say it's time for bed, Gin." She gently patted the younger girl's back. "You'd best take her up, Harry."

"Yeah. OK, well, bye everyone. I'll see you tomorrow, guys. Ginny, come one. Time for bed."

Everyone filed out slowly, waving to Ginny once more before they left. She tiredly waved back.

After the door had closed, Harry guided Ginny towards the stairs. She slumped against him sleepily.

"Ginny, come on. Can you walk? You have to go upstairs to bed."

Ginny didn't answer, just sighed.

Harry sighed too. "I'm going to pick you up Ginny, alright?"

Ginny nodded sleepily.

Harry scooped Ginny up in his arms, and carried her up the stairs. He looked into her sleepy face, and smiled to himself. He still couldn't imagine what she had been through-and he still couldn't believe she was back. She smiled.

As he settled her into bed, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Harry. For everything." She patted her stomach. "Goodnight, baby. Sleep tight."

Harry leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. When he drew back, she was fast asleep.

**A/N: Oooh boy, I would not want to be in Malfoy's shoes right now! He is in SUCH trouble! I am actually quite happy with the way this chapter turned out.**

**Quick note: Harry has a ward on his house. No one except him can Apparate in or out except him and whomever else the wards are programmed for.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who loves the story and is my only friend who actually reads fan fics. ( -: Also my beta.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: _rupertslilangel01_, _ThunderWolfGroupy1_ (whose use of the word "GACK!" made me laugh out loud) _s.halliwell24, Chaos Girly,_ and _scooter1234_. You guys rock! Keep reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but I have a large writing project due soon, so we'll have to see how things play out…if I don't post for a while, don't worry- I haven't been kidnapped by a rabid mob of D/G shippers. I'm just very busy.**


	9. Some Very Angry and Influential Visitors

**Disclaimer: IT. ALL. BELONGS. TO. JK ROWLING.**

Chapter Eight: Some Very Angry and Influential Visitors 

When Andrew Kirke, head of the Auror division, sat down at his desk that morning, he had no idea the kind of day he was going to have. And it was a good thing, too, else wise he might have gone home and gone back to bed and pulled the covers up over his head.

He hadn't even been there for a half hour when Lillian, his secretary, activated the speaking spell that connected their two desks.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Lillian, what is it?"

"Sir, you have some very angry and influential visitors who wish to see you. Shall I send them in?"

Andrew thought fast. He hadn't done anything -recently- that would anger the conservatives. Neither had Potter or Weasly, to his knowledge anyway. Oh well. He was going to have to face the music sooner or later.

"Yes, send them in."

The door to his office opened, and in walked the Dream Team. The heroes of the War. The heroes of the entire Wizarding World. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger - though she was a Weasly too, now - along with Potter all walked in. If they were upset with _him_, he had better start making funeral arrangements. These people had brought down Voldemort, for Merlin's sake. A single former Auror - albeit a good one - now a Ministry figure didn't stand an icicle's chance in hell. But why in the world would they be upset with him?

He didn't say anything, waiting for them to make the first move. And they did.

Weasly -the Auror Weasly- leaned over, placing both of his large hands on Andrew's desk. He spoke slowly and quietly. But Andrew could hear every word.

"What if I told you that there was a Death Eater abroad? A very powerful Death Eater. A high profile Death Eater? One that, at the moment, holds a muggle girl hostage?"

Andrew sighed. So they weren't angry with _him_. He wouldn't want to be in the shoes of the unlucky Death Eater who was the target of their hate. But who would generate so much anger-and out of people like the usually calm Percy Weasly and the logical, rational Hermione? He knew they were _beyond_ angry. He could tell in they way they moved, ready to strike at a moment's notice. He saw the hate flickering in their eyes.

Andrew stood up, and walked out from behind his desk. Half sitting on the edge of his desk, he stroked his beard.

"Who?

It was Potter who answered, poison in his voice. "Draco Malfoy."

Andrew froze. Malfoy. He had thought Malfoy was dead. If they knew where Malfoy was…

"How do you know? Do you even know where he is?"

Hermione looked at Harry. He nodded.

"_We _don't know where he is. But we know someone who can help with that," she said, slowly.

Andrew sensed that there was something wonderful trying to burst out of Hermione's mouth. "And…who is it?" he prompted.

The group exchanged glances of barely suppressed joy. It was Charlie Weasly who answered, at last, his voice steady and strong.

"My sister."

Andrew did a double take. "What's that? I'm sorry, I thought you said...but it's impossible-"

Harry shook his head. "No. It's possible. Ginny is alive. And probably still asleep in my spare bedroom."

Andrew didn't know what to say. Ginny had been in his year, and a friend. He had long believed her dead, a victim of the wizard these people had brought down. He sank slowly to the floor.

Harry, Ron and Hermione crouched next to him. "Malfoy had her," explained Ron.

Andrew looked up "Malfoy? The bastard, if he's hurt her…"

Harry looked grim. "She's pregnant."

Andrew was shocked. "Malfoy?"

"Yes. She didn't choose it. She only escaped when he brought in another girl, a muggle, who wore braces. You know what braces are?" Hermione, whose parents were dentists, peered at him.

Andrew nodded.

"The girl used the wires to pick the locks on Ginny's chains. Ginny escaped, and showed up at Harry's last night. She had apparently been traveling for some time. At one point, there was a sea voyage."

Andrew tugged his ear, and thought. "Hm. I think it'd be best if I go to see Ginny, and debrief her. Soon, so she doesn't forget anything. Will she talk to me?"

Harry nodded. "I think she will, especially if it means bringing Malfoy down and saving Adie. Her muggle friend," he added, by way of explanation.

Andrew nodded, and stood up. "Let's go. Your house, Potter, I believe you said?"

Harry nodded. Only Percy looked slightly taken aback. "Now?"

Andrew nodded. "No time like the present." He led the procession down to the Atrium, where they all Appareted back to Harry's house.

**A/N: Wow. That was quicker than I thought. See, my Internet was down, so I got a chance to get a bunch of writing in. I'm halfway through Chapter 9.**

**BTW, Andrew Kirke IS a real character, created by Jo. He makes an appearance in OotP.**

**As of now, no one has reviewed Chapter 7 yet; so I'm just gonna say thanks in advance and happy reading!**


	10. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I take it by now you've all figured out that I don't own any of this. But just in case….**

**It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter Nine: Diagon Alley 

_Hermione was in her element, _thought Harry. Books were stacked high on every surface in his living room, except for his kitchen table, which they had moved in to provide more surfaces to spread things out on. The table held a large map of Europe and Asia. He, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, and Percy were all leaning over it. Andrew sat talking with Ginny in a corner, taking her official statement. Fred and George, oddly quiet and studious, sat on the couch, pouring over two huge volumes: _Plotting the Unplottable_ and _Hide and Seek: Finding Your Enemy_. Bill marked dates on a calendar, trying to make out a timeline of events. Every so often he would wave his wand over it, wait, then swear. Harry guessed that the dates weren't locking in correctly with the events.

Harry drew his wandering mind back to task.

"Now here," Percy was saying "is where the river starts. Ginny said she never came near any rivers, so far as she can recall. So she wasn't anywhere near there. Over here, however…it all starts to fit. And Ginny distinctly remembers a sea voyage."

"But isn't that a landlocked sea?" Ron wanted to know.

"No," said Hermione. "It has a very narrow pass to the ocean. Ginny could have left from a port there." Hermione pointed. "And look." Hermione tapped the map. "Forests, and some mountains. Ginny remembers seeing or walking through both. I think we have it pretty much nailed down."

"Except for actually finding the stronghold." That was Charlie, a grim smile on his face. "The bastard's probably made it Unplottable, but Fred and George are working on that."

As if on cue, Fed poked his head out of _Plotting the Unplottable_. "Bingo," he sang out. "All we need is something of his, something that was in the castle for an extended period of time. We can trace it back. Mind you, it's a pretty complicated spell, and only someone who knows what the place is like can do it, but I think it's our best shot."

Harry looked at Fred. "That would mean that Ginny would have to perform the spell," he said. "And what are we going to do for one of Malfoy's possessions?"

Ginny looked up. "You're talking about me. I can tell." She excused herself from Andrew, and walked over. "What is it?"

Harry explained what they needed, and what she would need to do.

"Easy," she nodded. "You can use that cloak I stole. And I can cast the spell. If it means getting Malfoy." She paused, and then smiled, lopsidedly. "On one condition," she stipulated.

"What's that, Gin?" asked Ron worriedly.

"That I get a wand of my own."

And so, an hour later found Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron, wondering where to go first. Hermione had just suggested that they go to Madam Malkin's first to get Ginny some new robes, when they heard a shriek. The four turned in unison, and a flying shape nearly knocked Ginny over.

Jessica-the same Jessica who had come for help on the night of Ginny's kidnapping, threw herself onto Ginny, buried her face in Ginny's shoulder, and burst into tears.

Ginny looked a little surprised at first, and then seemed to realize who she was hugging.

"Jess?" she gasped, looking at the head of curl blond hair buried in her arms. "Is that you?"

"Gin! Oh, you're alive, I knew it! Everyone thought you were dead, but I knew you weren't! Where have you been, what have you been doing?" She pulled back to look at Ginny and noticed her stomach. She smiled.

"Oh, you too? Congratulations! Is it a girl or a boy?" She patted her own stomach. "This little girl's due to be born in a month and a half."

Ginny faltered, then smiled back. "I don't know, I wasn't planning on this…it wasn't really my choice."

Jessica looked horrified. "What?"

"It was Malfoy," explained Hermione. "Voldemort gave Ginny to him, and well…"

Jessica grabbed Ginny in a hug again. "How ever did you escape?"

"I'll tell you the whole story over a Butterbeer," said Ginny, walking to the counter. But Hermione put a hand out to stop her.

"No alcohol, Ginny. It could hurt the baby."

Ginny frowned. "Oh, fine. I guess you're right." She looked at her old friend. "How about you come shopping with me?" She turned to the trio. "Do you mind if I catch up with Jess?"

"No! Not at all, go ahead!" Hermione made shooing motions with her hands. "Just go to the twin's shop and Floo home after you're down. It hasn't changed since you were…last here. You have your Gringotts account key, I don't think your Mum ever disbanded your account, and it kept growing interest. We'll expect you back by seven for dinner with Andrew to discuss the plans. OK?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes, Mum." She stuck out her tongue playfully, and giggled. She looked happy. Harry was glad to see it, but he wished that he had been the one to make her laugh.

Harry watched Ginny walk out of the pub with her friend, talking excitedly. He was surprised to feel a twinge of jealousy, and he felt an irrational jealousy towards Jessica. He wished _he_ was the one walking out of the pub with Ginny, arm in arm, smiling.

He turned, and caught Hermione looking at him with a strange satisfaction on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh," she responded airily. "Nothing." She elbowed Ron, who also smirked.

Harry looked at the both of them. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Hermione repeated, looking at Harry innocently. Ron began to snicker. He quickly turned it into a cough.

_It must be a marriage thing_, Harry decided, before dismissing the incident.

**A/N: OK. And there you go. Another chapter. I think my best yet.**

**Now, I have an important question. The way I'm writing this now is pretty much leading into a sequel, which I anticipate to be much easier to write and altogether better. My question: would anyone read it?**

**Sorry, people, no review thank yous this time. My email is being evil. Yell at IT, not ME.**

**Now, back to the old grindstone.**

**PEACE!**


	11. Grown Up

**Disclaimer: Jo's, not mine.**

**Chapter Ten: Grown Up**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around anxiously, staring into the fireplace. Suddenly, it flared to life. Ginny stepped out of the green flames, and tottered over to the table Harry was nervously perched on. He caught her before she fell.

"Where have you been, Gin? You're late!" Ron looked his baby sister up and down worriedly.

Ginny glanced at Harry's wristwatch. It read 7:02 p.m. She raised an eyebrow.

Harry remembered that look. Apparently Ron did as well, because he shut up.

Hermione quickly jumped in. "He's just worried about you, Gin. It's still so new…having you back. We all want to make sure you never get hurt again."

Ginny looked sheepish. "I know that. It's just-I've spent all my life being the protected little sister. I was just starting to leave that behind, and then, well…" She sighed. "I understand, Ron," she said, patting her brother's arm. "I'm sorry."

Ron smiled at her. Together, they walked into the dining room, where Andrew and the rest of the Weaslys waited.

Harry looked at Hermione. She looked back at him.

"Time was she'd have thrown a fit and not talked to Ron for days for being 'condescending.' She's grown up with a vengeance," said Hermione, appraisingly.

"I noticed." Harry's voice was dry.

Hermione eyed him expertly. "Is that _all _you noticed, then?"

Harry refused to let himself be baited. "Of course it is," he said gruffly. He hurried into the dining room.

Hermione just smiled, and then followed him.

After the dishes had been cleared, Andrew stood up.

"We all know who our objective is. We have a general idea of where he is." Andre gestured briefly, and a large map unfurled itself behind him. He drew a glowing circle with his wand. "Somewhere in this general area. Now," he gestured towards Ginny, "We have the necessary means to find him. Ginny, when are you planning on performing the spell?"

Ginny answered without hesitation. "Tonight, after we're done with this. In fact, I can do it now, I you prefer."

Andrew glanced around, looking for an answer from the rest of the Weaslys.

It was, surprisingly, Percy who answered. There was a menacing undertone in his voice none of them had heard before. "The sooner, the better."

Ginny nodded, and got up. "Fred? Will you help me?"

Fred got up and followed Ginny out of the room. The group waited, somewhat anxiously.

About five minutes later there was a blinding flash of light in the kitchen. Thirty seconds later, Fred helped a beaten looking Ginny into a chair.

She tried to grin. "It took more out of me than I thought it would."

Andrew was next to her in a flash. "But did it work?" he asked.

This time Ginny did manage a grin. "Go see for yourself."

Harry pushed the door open. There, on the kitchen table was a glowing map.

Hermione smiled predatorily. "It worked."

Harry voiced the question on everyone's minds.

"When can we leave?"

It took a lot of persuasion, but in the end, cooler heads prevailed. Andrew managed to convince everyone to "wait awhile to kill Malfoy." He reasoned that they had to prepare-it was no different from any other mission, despite the fact that this strike team was comprised mainly of civilians. There would be training.

Charlie cracked his knuckles. "We fought in the War, dammit! How much training do we need?"

"A _lot_!" Andrew snapped. "I'm taking a huge risk sending civilians into the field. The only reason I'm letting you go in the first place is because if I wasn't the Department head, I'd be right out there with you. I hate that bastard, and after what he did to Ginny…" Andrew clenched his fists, and forced a smile. "How does a month's training sound?"

Charlie, Bill, Fred, Percy and George opened their mouths at the same time.

"A month is fine, Andrew," said Ginny, quietly. Andrew smiled at her gratefully.

She continued. "He's powerful, very powerful. I'm not talking Ferret Boy here. He has serious power. In the end, his Cruciatis was just as strong as Tom's. I don't want him killing any of you. I'd never forgive myself. Understand?"

They nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Ginny looked around. "Good. Now listen. I'm about seven and a half months right now. Around the time you go, I should be eight and a half. I want this done with by the time my child is born. Nothing hanging over his or her head. No threats. _Nothing_." Ginny stood up. "I'm going to bed."

Harry watched her go up the stairs.

Andrew cleared his throat, bringing Harry's attention back to him. "Training begins tomorrow. Report to my office at seven a.m." He got up and stretched. "Harry, will you keep the map safe?" Harry nodded. "Good. Bring it tomorrow. 'Night, all." Andrew left, deep in thought.

Little by little the Weaslys trickled out until only Ron and Hermione remained.

"Where's Nicholas?" Harry asked as they drifted into the kitchen.

Hermione smiled. "With Molly. She realized Ginny wasn't coming home anytime soon, and decided she needed some time with her newest grandchild."

Harry was puzzled. "Why isn't Ginny going home?"

Ron gave Harry a look that clearly said, 'Are you stupid?'

Hermione smiled that annoying, knowing smile again. "Well, she's quite comfortable here, isn't she? And you two seem to fit together well."

Harry turned red. "I-Ginny is only-she's here because she wants to be here, I'm not forcing her!"

Hermione was still smiling. "Exactly." She turned to leave, hooking her arm into her husband's.

"Come on, dear. Let's go get Nicky."

Ron waved over his shoulder as Hermione dragged him away. "See you tomorrow at seven!"

"Tomorrow at seven!" Harry waved once more, and shut the kitchen door. He went over to the table and rolled up the glowing map. He started up the stairs. As he walked to his room, he passed Ginny's. Strange how t seemed she had been here forever, even though it had only been two days. He cracked the door open a bit and peeked in.

Ginny was slumbering peacefully in a new nightgown. As Harry watched, she mumbled something and turned over in her sleep. Her swollen belly got in the way, and she flopped back onto her other side.

Harry sighed, and went into his own room.

Terrified screams roused him from his sleep hours later. He jumped out of bed and ran into Ginny's room. She was screaming in her sleep, begging for her life, begging someone to stop. Harry froze at the word Malfoy. He had heard enough. Gently, he shook her shoulder. 

"Ginny…shhhhhhh…Ginny, it's all right now. No one's going to hurt you ever again, I promise." Glancing around nervously, he crawled onto the bed next to her, making sure to stay on top of the covers. Gently, he shifted her into his arms.

Ginny seemed to calm down slightly. Harry sat holding her for a long time even after she slept peacefully. He reflected on what Hermione had said earlier. Yes, Ginny had grown up. But the price of her maturity was too high.

He vowed to kill Malfoy if it was the last thing he ever did, as he brushed Ginny's hair out of her closed eyes.

**

* * *

****A/N: Boom. Another chapter done. I may have a few more projects in the future, so this probably won't be updated as often, but it WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY! I think I'll work out an update schedule, so I can update all my fics regularly. I have to update Bogged Down, too. I'm not sure if anyone's read it, but I really like it. sigh So, an update schedule is in order. Another thing to add to my list.****From now on, there will be no review thank-yous. I enjoyed doing them, but when I usually write a chapter, I get in a zone where I pound out like 3 chapters at a time. And thank yous are time consuming. So, from now on, no more. It's not that I'm not thankful-exactly the opposite. And I promise to make a huge list of ALL my reviewers and post it with my last chapter. **

**And, yes, to you who said you would read a sequel, I will be writing one. That is all I'm going to say for now, but I do have really big plans for it. Be excited. Be very excited.**

**A big group thanks to everyone who reviewed. Look for the next chapter soon.**

**Patronus**

**PS: Dedicated to my friend, who MAKES me update**.


	12. Love? And a Clearence Pass

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, sadly. Doesn't that suck?**

**Chapter Eleven: Love? And a Clearance Pass**

* * *

The month had flown by. Ginny watched every day as her brothers, Hermione and Harry trained with the three Aurors assigned to the mission with them. In between shopping for new clothes and catching up on what she had missed, Ginny was very tired as she fell into bed each night. She was almost always asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She still had nightmares. They were quickly replaced each night with dreams of Harry holding her. These were good dreams.

Ginny was still living with Harry. He was being very kind to her, Ginny thought. Ginny didn't know how she felt about that. She didn't know how she felt about Harry. Sometimes she thought she caught him staring at her. Sometimes he caught her staring at him.

Neither of them would admit there was anything between them, however. Hermione had kept asking until Ginny had snapped at her one day. Hermione had apologized, and hadn't said a word about it since. But Ginny had ears. The day before, she had overheard her mother and her friend, Jess, talking.

"Is she happy living with Harry, then?" asked Jess.

"Oh, yes," said Molly, with a smile in her voice. "I don't think she's ever going to leave."

Now Ginny watched from behind the glass as Bill, Fred, and Hermione faced of against the Auror trainers. Hermione faced hers with a grim determination. She expertly blocked every curse thrown at her. Her mouth was set in a grim line.

Bill was sparing with an old friend from school. He was throwing everything he had at Bill, who parried it, although sometimes with a bit of difficulty.

Fred battled his trainer, a tough looking, whip-thin blonde with a nose that looked like it had been broken before. Ginny smirked to herself. Fred was treating his partner with kid gloves. He was going to get himself dumped on his-

"Weasly! How do you expect to get in shape to take the bastard down if you keep pulling your punches? I'm not made of glass!"

Fred stared up at the female Auror from his seat on the floor sullenly. "I'm not pulling punches."

"You _are_. I can tell by the way you flinch as I'm yelling at you. I think we should rotate partners. Hermione, you can spar with me, Fred with Jack, and Bill with Luke."

Fred resentfully walked over to Hermione's partner and shook hands.

Ginny was laughing outright at the expression on her brother's face. She didn't hear Harry come up behind her.

"What's so funny?"

Ginny spun. "Harry! You startled me." She looked back out the window. "I was just laughing at Fred. He and that Auror seem to have a special relationship going."

Harry's eyes widened. "That one?" he pointed to the blond Auror, now sparing Hermione. He watched as Hermione shot a curse at her.

"Yes," said Ginny. "Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just that Aurora isn't really the type to fall in love with joke-shop owning red-heads."

Ginny just looked back into the training room. Hermione had knocked Aurora down with a curse. Fred immediately broke off his duel and ran to help her. He gently hauled her to her feet. Aurora gave him a tiny smile before going back to her duel.

Harry was gaping. "Did you see that? Fred just- Aurora! He just helped Aurora to her feet! And Aurora _let him_!"

Ginny smiled. "Told you."

The door to the observation room slammed. Andrew strode in. He stopped, and gave Harry and Ginny a funny look.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked.

Ginny gave an exasperated sigh. "No."

"Just checking," said Andrew, putting his hands up in self-defense. "Listen. I just got clearance for this little party of ours. We leave in 24 hours."

Ginny slowly sunk into a nearby chair. Twenty four hours. To have it all over and done with. Forever. Suddenly, she very much wanted Harry's arms around her, like in her dreams. She firmly pushed the thought out of her head.

Andrew and Harry were both staring at her. Meeting their gazes, she smiled shakily. "I suppose you'd best tell the others. I think I'll go to the Burrow. I want to seem Mum."

Andrew nodded. AS she was leaving the room, Harry caught her arm. "Are you coming home tonight?"

Ginny looked into his eyes. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: OK, this chapter is a lot of "She feels this way, blah blah." It was supposed to be something very different. Blame my fingers, they typed as though they had a mind of their own. However, I'm very happy with the chapter. There were a few developments I didn't even know about until I wrote them. **

**And yes. Ginny's dreams aren't…er, really dreams. **

**Now, I'm gonna go eat dinner, jot down an update schedule, and then come back and write more! I'm on a roll!**

**Reviews, please!**

**Next time: We're off to see the Ferret, the Wonderful Ferret of Oz…**


	13. In Which the Team Embarks and Misses an ...

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really sick of writing disclaimers. If you still don't know who this all belongs to, just take a peek at my eleven previous disclaimers.**

**Chapter Twelve: In Which the Team Embarks and Misses an Unexpected Development**

* * *

Andrew and Harry watched Ginny go, one hand on her stomach. Andrew glanced at his top Auror, the man who had also become his friend. He was watching Ginny with a strange light in his eyes. Andrew's lips quirked in a small half smile.

Harry broke the silence. "Let's go tell the team. If we're leaving tomorrow, they'll need to prepare, and you'll need to brief them."

Andrew nodded, and followed Harry out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione stared at the leather, skin-tight top Andrew was handing her. She was supposed to wear _this_? It was…it was _leather_, for goodness's sake!

"Andrew, you honestly expect me to wear this?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "It's spelled for protection from minor curses and jinxes," he said mildly.

Hermione shook her head slightly in morbid fascination of the garment she held in one hand. "I'll...I'll look like a …a…ah…"

Aurora grinned at the disgusted look on Hermione's face. "You can wear something over it, Hermione. _I_ usually don't, but I know other people who do."

Hermione nearly went limp with relief. "And it won't effect the spell?" she asked cautiously.

Aurora shook her head.

"Thank Merlin for small blessings, anyway," Hermione muttered, packing the Auror gear into a bag.

* * *

Ron Weasly sat with his son in the kitchen of the Burrow. He looked anxiously at his mother. "He'll be fine, won't he?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

His mother looked up from her stew. She thought once again about how much her youngest son had grown up, and faster than any of the others, too. He had been forced to.

She smiled reassuringly. "Of course he will. Just come home safely, all right, Ron?"

Ron stood, towering over her. He hugged his mother very tightly, and gently planted a kiss on his baby son's forehead. "I will," he promised. He left quickly. Molly wiped her eyes on her apron corner. "Dratted onions", she muttered, and turned back to her stew.

* * *

Harry slammed the door to his house. He unceremoniously dumped his bag on the kitchen floor and stomped upstairs. Ginny wasn't in here room, or anywhere else in the house. This only made his mood worse. Damn it, he wanted to be able to say good-bye. He had to leave in the early hours of the morning, and he was _not_ waking her up that early. Sighing, he stripped off his shirt and fell into bed, falling asleep quickly, even thought it was only four in the afternoon. He had learned early in his career never to ass up an opportunity for sleep before a mission, since one could never tell when he would sleep again.

* * *

Harry woke exactly at 3:00 a.m. Yawning once, he got out of bed, out his shirt on, and grabbed his bag. He was just about to Apparate to the Ministry, when he stopped. Padding down the hall, he poked his head into Ginny's room. She was there, sleeping soundly. Harry shrugged his bag off his shoulder and set it on the floor out side the door. Silently he walked into the room, and stopped at the bed. He stood, staring at her, her chest rising and falling steadily, and felt a strange emotion well up inside him. Slowly, he leaned and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Ginny's eyes fluttered open. "Harry?" 

He was gone before she had finished the word.

* * *

Harry felt the familiar ripple as he passed through the security wards around Auror HQ. He materialized with a slight pop, and set his bag down. Hermione, Ron, the twins, Charlie, Percy and Bill were already there, along with Jack, Aurora and Luke. Harry sat in the one remaining chair. He gave Hermione a strange look.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, eyeing her leather Auror top under a loose Muggle tank top, belted at the waist.

Hermione colored slightly, and Ron smothered a grin. "It's standard Auror issue," she informed him haughtily.

The door shut quietly behind them. The non-Aurors turned to see who it was. Ron, Harry, and the rest didn't need to see Andrew to recognize his footsteps. They had been though this routine before.

Andrew reached the front of the room. He gravely faced the group. "You all know why you're here," he said, looking at each face. Harry smiled grimly. It was at times like this he remembered why Andrew was the Auror Head.

Andrew brandished a sheath of papers. "These are your maps, charts, and briefings on what we know of one Draco Malfoy. He is to be taken alive, if at all possible." Andrew smirked. "Of course, accidents happen…"

Ron growled menacingly. Fred and George both cracked their knuckles.

Andre looked around. "No questions?" There were none. "Then let's head over to Out-App." He used the nickname for the Auror's primary Apparation gate to most of Europe.

The team solemnly followed Andrew out of the room.

* * *

Ginny woke up for the third time. It was 5:30 a.m. It felt like someone was pulling a rope tight around her stomach. She winced, and patted it, and said, in what she hoped was a soothing voice, "Shush, baby. It's all right. Go back to sleep." She felt a tad strange talking to her stomach, but she brushed the feeling aside.

Ginny lay back down, and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Harry was preparing to twist his wand and Apparate out, when Andre grabbed his arm. He was the last one to go. Andrew had purposely held him back. It seemed he needed to talk to Harry.

"What is it, Andrew?" asked Harry tensely.

Andrew looked into Harry's eyes. "You need to come back. You need to come back _alive_. Ginny needs you."

Harry was flummoxed. "What?"

Andrew's eyes intensified. This was why he was the most effective interrogator in the Ministry. "You. Need. To. Come. Back. It will _kill_ Ginny if you die. I can see it-everyone can. I'm the only one with the balls to tell you, though. You two are _made_ for each other. You think I would _usually_ talk about love and stuff?" Andrew wrinkled his nose slightly, but his eyes still bore into Harry. "You _need _Ginny. She _needs_ you. Stay alive." He released Harry's arm. "That's an order, Auror Potter. Good luck." He stepped back, letting Harry have the room he needed to Apparate out. "Good luck, Harry."

Harry nodded to Andrew. "Thanks," he said gruffly. Then he twisted his wand and Disapperated.

* * *

Ginny woke again, gasping in pain. She hobbled to the stairs. Lurching down them, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She stumbled to the fireplace. She used her wand to light a fire. Reaching her hand into the jar where Harry kept his Floo Powder, she tossed a handful in. 

Her mother's head appeared in the fire moments later.

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

"Mum. Come quick. I think…I think I'm having the baby."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Woo! See? I TOLD you there would be an Unexpected Development! Poor Ginny! **

**This is hereby the chapter of line-thingys. Like this:**

* * *

**I really like Perceptive!Andrew, BTW. What do you guys think?**

**So. Hmm. Yeah. I have the update schedule up in my profile. Go check it out. I'm definitely gonna try to stick with it. It'll be hard, but it's worth it!**

**OK. I'm gonna go write some more.**

**PEACE!**


	14. Ready

**Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks I own this, go get your head examined. Thank you.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Ready**

* * *

Harry Apparated onto a cold and windy hillside. Hermione, Ron, and the others were huddled about, waiting for him. 

Hermione scurried over to him. "What took you so long?"

Harry shrugged. "Andrew had to talk to me. Not about the mission," Harry added, seeing Ron's ears, perk up. "Personal stuff." He rubbed his hands. "So, where do we go from here?"

Aurora pulled a tiny piece of paper out of her back pocket, spread it out on the ground, and tapped in twice with her wand. It immediately grew three sizes larger.

The team huddled around the map. Finally, Jack took his finger, and drew it around one area on the map. The ink ran together, and formed a new, more detailed map of the area he had circled. He pointed. "Due northeast." He stood up and pointed to the top of the hill. "That way."

Aurora tapped the map three times. It shrunk again, and she was able to fold it up and put it in her back pocket again.

The group stood up, some of them shouldering packs, and trekked up the hill. Harry, who considered himself to be in excellent shape, was panting by the time he got to the top. And his mouth dropped open.

A mansion- a huge mansion- was sitting on the top of the next hill. Percy sucked in a breath sharply.

"Well," said Hermione in a tiny voice. "This is it."

Ron tapped her on the shoulder, and led her off to one side. Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George all conferred silently. Luke, Jack and Aurora wandered over to join Harry.

Aurora cocked her head to one side. "Think we'll get him?"

Harry smiled coldly. "Oh, yes. Definitely yes. His ass belongs to us, and we're going to kick it. Hard."

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "That's it, man. That we will."

Over to the side, Ron pulled Hermione into a long kiss. Under ordinary situations, the twins would have cat called or made jokes. Not this time. Fred was even eyeing Aurora. She seemed to feel his eyes on her, because she looked up and met them. Fred started.

At that moment, Ron and Hermione marched over, looking determined.

"Everyone ready?" asked Ron, drawing his wand. "We Apparate directly to the front doors, and go in from there. Fred, Aurora, Hermione, Bill and I will go in one group. Harry, George, Jack, Charlie, Percy and Luke will go in another."

Nine heads nodded. Harry didn't. He just raised his wand. He was the first to Apparate to the huge, lonely mansion. The others followed.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's short. I'm sorry. This was all that needed to happen in this chapter. I was just setting the scene. I'll try to update very soon, but I am starting a new set of classes tomorrow, and it includes math. I am AWFUL at maths of any kind. So I will do my darndest to update, but no promises.**

**Until then, faithful readers, REVIEW!!!**

**PS: To all you US readers, or anyone who follows American football: GO NEW ENGLAND PATRIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. The Chair in Front of the Window

**Disclaimer: I think we've been over this before**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Chair in Front of the Window**

* * *

Harry felt the wards flex against him. He gritted his teeth and punched his way through. Breathing hard, he materialized on the steps of the Malfoy Stronghold. Hermione, Ron, Jack, Luke, Fred, Aurora, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy all popped in to existence around him.

Beads of sweat rolled down Aurora's face. She had been the last one to Apparate. She looked up, urgently. "He knows we're here. Ginny's right-he's strong. Be on your guard."

The other nodded. Harry signaled for attention, and then whispered, "Remember- Adie is in the dungeons. Get her out at all costs. Understood?"

Aurora looked grim. "Let's go."

The two groups split. Harry and his group went to the front door. Harry whispered a curse he had learned especially for this purpose. The double doors flew off their hinges, and straight backwards into the hallway. Subtlety was not what the team was aiming for. They were there to kill or capture Malfoy, and they wanted to make sure he knew they meant business.

Harry, George, Jack, Charlie, Percy and Luke stepped through the ruined door as the others slipped around the back.

"Hey Malfoy!" called Harry in a mocking voice. "Guess who?"

He and the others picked their way through the rubble. The first room Harry saw was a huge room with a large window.

And in that room there was a desk with a large armchair. It was turned away from the hallway so Harry couldn't see if anyone was sitting in it.

"Hello, Potter."

Harry froze. He would recognize that voice anywhere. "Malfoy," he hissed. He hand signaled Bill and Luke over. George, Jack, Charlie and Percy spread out to search the rest of the downstairs.

"Malfoy," said Harry, calmly. "How have you been? Lounging around, wasting your time since your Master fell?"

He had opened himself up. "Well, not _lounging_, per say, Potter. Although if that's what you want to call it, well than yes, I have been doing an awful lot of _lounging_."

Harry clenched hi fist and ran for the chair, whipping out his wand as he dove at it.

Bill's yell was too late to stop him.

"Harry, wait! It's a trap!"

The second he touched the chair he felt the horrible jerking behind his navel that he remembered so well.

* * *

**A/N: First things first:**

**Congratulations to JK Rowling and her husband Neil on their new baby girl! We are all very happy for you , Jo!!!**

**ALSO: It is a lovely day in New England. Dynasty ain't just a word for an 80's soap opera any more. GO PATRIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And now on to fanfic stuff:**

**Yes. _Another _short chapter. This was what needed to be in this chapter. I tried to make it longer, I really, really did, but it seemed _forced_.**

**It's not that good, as it is. Not my best chapter.**

**OK. You guys know the deal by now:What I want you to do now is(say it with me!) REVIEW!!!!**

**-Patronus**


	16. The Cliffs of Ice

**Disclaimer: JKR's. Not mine. Pooh.**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Cliffs of Ice**

* * *

As the Portkey whirled through time and space, Harry grasped his wand firmly in his right hand. He was not letting go.

He finally landed uncertainly. He feet slid out from under him. He sat up, dazedly. Looking around, he saw ice and snow for as far as he could see in any direction. In the distance, there was a dull roar. Or was it his ears playing tricks on him?

The first icy blast of wind hit him furiously. It was greenish in color, letting him know it was not a natural occurrence. It knocked him to his knees. He shivered, clutching his wand to his chest, and trying to remember warming charms. His mind became frighteningly blank.

"Cal- Caler…" Harry's voice trailed off carried away by the wind. He needed to know where he was.

Slowly, he struggled to his feet, slapping his legs to keep them warm and to stop them from seizing up. He felt like he was moving through honey. His Auror gear was weakly spelled against cold, but it wouldn't stand up to anything like this for longer than five minutes. He felt cold starting to seep into his bones. He was getting sleepy…very tired.

Harry's eyes snapped open. No. He was not going to give up just like that. He sluggishly began trudging off into the wind, figuring its' conjurer must be in that direction.

He wondered why Malfoy would bring him here to die. Would he die? He was ill prepared for the cold, and already losing feeling in his limbs.

Harry was not paying attention to his footing. He very nearly fell over the cliff that came up suddenly out of nowhere. He scrambled back, eyes wide when he saw the icy churning monster hundreds of feet below him. It was the sea, white with ice, and fighting madly to claim the glacier he was clutching to desperately.

It was then Malfoy appeared.

"Funny," he drawled from behind Harry. "I wouldn't have thought the height would bother _you_, Gryffndor's star Seeker. Or maybe it's the cold?"

Harry, crouched on the ice, felt the adrenaline flood his veins. He spun and stood in one fluid movement.

"Go to hell," he spat, venom on his tongue.

Malfoy laughed, a cold, cruel, psychotic laugh. "Where do you think we are?"

Harry didn't answer, just leveled his wand at Malfoy's chest. Malfoy, who didn't seem to notice he was about to die, just kept talking. He was wearing a long fur robe; most likely charmed against the harsh winds he had conjured. Or perhaps they didn't affect him? Harry didn't care.

Malfoy was saying something else now.

"And Weasly? How is she doing? Is she good for a role in the sheets now and then? For I assume it's her you found me through. And she did make off with my second best cloak, the bitch. But then again, even I throw a dog a bone now and then. But anyway, Potter, back to my first question: does she still scream in horror every time you touch her? I imagine all those silencing charms-"

Harry wasn't even aware he had said the words. He saw the green light burst from his wand. He smiled, harshly. Malfoy was going to die, and Harry would leave him here to freeze into the glacier, lost forever.

But the spell never hit Malfoy. He quietly sidestepped and smiled.

Harry saw Malfoy's mouth move, but the wind carried away the words.

The silver light arced slowly, gracefully through the air. Harry watched in fascination mingled with horror. Slowly, the arc descended to touch his wrist.

And then his hand was gone.

He felt the sudden, sharp snap, felt the blood start to come. A hoarse cry burst from his throat. Harry dropped to his knees, cradling his bloody wrist. Thankfully, it was not his wand arm-he still clutched his last form of defense in his good hand, now streaked with his own blood.

A pair of well-shod feet appeared in his line of vision. Malfoy raised Harry's chin with one foot. "Pity. It'll make catching the Snitch that much harder now, won't it?" His lip curled into a sneer. Behind him, a gust of wind wound up, visible because of it's coloring, ready to attack.

Harry clenched his remaining fist. He was going to die. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. A single tear slowly made it's way down his cheek.

Malfoy brought his face down to Harry's. "It's going to be odd without you around to hinder me, Potter. Leaves the path clear to Miss Weasly now, doesn't it? You're going to die, and I'm going to take her back. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Harry's eyes blazed like two emeralds. If Malfoy had ever looked into eyes with that much hatred in his life he couldn't remember it. He unwillingly staggered back a few feet, uncertain. Then he regained his composure.

"Goodbye, Potter. I've enjoyed hating you. But as they saw, all good things must come to an en-"

Malfoy was cut off by Harry's furious howl of pain and rage. With the remaining dredges of his strength, Harry lurched to his feet. He leveled his wand, a bloody stump hanging useless at his side.

Malfoy, in shock and horror, began to raise his own wand. He saw the cruel smile quirk around Harry's mouth.

"Dimitto!"

The spell hit Malfoy square in the chest. He had just enough time for a terrified expression before he shot backwards over he cliffs of ice. Harry watched with a kind of satisfied pain in his chest. He hated killing. But it had been him or Malfoy. And Malfoy was a monster.

Harry fell to his knees and with one hand, dragged himself to the edge of the cliff. The icy sea roared below him. He thought he caught a glimpse of Malfoy's white blond hair being tossed in the jaws of the monster that was the sea. It could just have been a trick of the fading light and a swell of icy water swallowed up what may or may not have been there.

He collapsed back against the ice breathing heavily. His wrist was still bleeding sluggishly now. Gasping, he tried to tear strip from his shirt to fix a makeshift tourniquet. His fingers were numb with cold. He could not manage with just one hand. Fumbling, he dropped his good hand to his side.

He was going to die here, alone and cold. He would never see Nicholas grow up, or see Ginny's child. He would never see Ginny again.

_Andrew looked into Harry's eyes. "You** need** to come back. You need to come back **alive**. Ginny needs you…you need Ginny."_

Ginny.

"Gin…"he moaned, lying on the ice. "Ginny…"

And somewhere, in his semiconscious, dying mind, a door opened. A vault he had kept locked up from himself for all these years.

And he saw Ginny. Ginny laughing, her beautiful red mane of hair streaming out behind her as she raced him on a broom. He saw her leaping into Ron's arms after winning the Cup sixth year. Smiling. Grinning. Crying. He saw a younger Ginny, lying cold and pale on a wet stone floor, a small black book next to her. A pregnant Ginny standing in his kitchen. Surrounded by her family in his living room. He saw her sleeping peacefully in his guest bedroom, her beautiful red hair strewn on the pillow under her head.

It was then Harry knew. Truly, really knew.

He had always known, really. Always known it would be Ginny.

He couldn't leave her.

Couldn't give up and die.

Couldn't live without her.

Now he just had to get back to her.

With newfound strength Harry picked up his head and glanced around. The wind (a natural one now) still howled, but at least the force of Malfoy's magic was gone now.

Harry hadn't the strength to Apparate. He knew he had one -just one- chance of saving himself. He stumbled and slid across the ice. His wrist throbbed and bled some more.

For what seemed like hours, he wandered, terrified that he would lose his sense of direction and plunge over the cliffs, meeting the same fate Malfoy had. The wind whipped his hair as the sky darkened.

Finally. Finally he found what he needed. He was almost unconscious. He sank, slowly but surely into the armchair, now frozen and icy.

As he felt the tug behind his navel he opened his eyes to look at the place that had almost claimed his life one last time.

And he saw, standing in front of him, a vision of him and Ginny. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Her red hair whipped in the wind. She smiled slowly, yet somewhat sadly, and blew a kiss. He saw himself give a wave, and smiled fondly.

Harry tried to get up, but was stuck to the Portkey. And before he could even call out to the doppelgangers they slowly dissolved into the wind, red swirling past him. And then Harry realized.

He had not had a scar on his forehead. And her eyes had not been brown. Her eyes had been green.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness, you guys, I feel so terrible for taking so long to update. I had a really bad, very severe case of writer's block, and I totally couldn't wrap my head 'round this chapter. It was just really hard to put my ideas and emotions in to words, y'know? Then onFriday I just sat down and said "I'm going to do this, I've got it all in my head and it's going to come out." And it did. Rather well, if I do say so myself. And I do.**

**A HUGE thanks for this chapter goes to Mary and Kay, both of whom pestered the HELL out of me to write this. It would not have worked as well without them. They got me all psyched up to write and I was like "YEAH! Let's kick Malfoy's ASS, the S.O.B.!" **

**So yes. Mary and Kay. Take a bow. Love ya, girls. They're the reason it's still up. I got all depressed and tried to quit, but they yelled. And hit me.**

**And thank you guys for being so patient. I hope it was worth it. I really tried hard. But, well, if it sucks totally, just tell me that. I'll only cry for a while. **

**The next chapter will be up sometime. I'm sorry in advance if it takes a while, but my muse has decided to go on vacation to Aruba. I knew I should never have told it about Butwho knows lots and lots and lots of reviews might convince it to come back early… **

**Oh. And by the way. I love Mary for diggin' out the ol' Latin book and looking up "I send away". That's basically where I got "Dimitto!" from, because the HP Lexicon didn't have the incantation for the banishing charm. Useful little spell, huh?**

**And what Harry's is trying to say when he's attempting warming charms is** **"Calere" which in Latin basically means "to make warm".**

**Annnnnnnnnnd now…REVIEW!**


	17. The Bloody Couch

**Disclaimer: He doesn't belong to me…no-oh…he was never mine…no-oh…um, Harry Potter, that is…**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Bloody Couch

* * *

**

The chair eventually stopped spinning. Harry's head didn't. He knew he was in Malfoy's study, but it…wouldn't…stay…still…kept… turning…

* * *

Hermione and Ron grimly descended the main staircase. Hermione leaned into her husband's arms and took a shaky breath.

"That was so _horrible_, some of the stuff he had."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe it. I mean, I knew he was a bastard, but that one room…" He sighed. "I'm glad nothing too horrible happened to anyone. I hate that bastard, if he'd done anything…"

A sudden thump from the direction of Malfoy's study caught their attention. They hurried down the stairs.

Percy beat them to it. He threw open the doors and gave a yell. Ron broke into a run, Hermione right behind him.

They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight that greeted them. Harry, slumped over in a chair covered with ice, was bleeding his lifeblood away. A frantic Percy was trying to discover his wound. Hermione, even standing in the door, could tell, just by the way he clutched at his wrist.

"His hand…" she whispered, wordless horror spread across her face. "Oh, God, his hand…"

Percy slowly, gently curled Harry's other hand away from his wrist.

Hermione let out a cry. Her hand fluttered to her mouth. "Oh no…"

Ron stepped behind her, his face white, each freckle standing out.

"Harry, can you hear me? C'mon, Harry, aw, hell, Harry, wake up…" He crouched next to Percy, taking his best friend's good arm and giving it a little shake. "Harry?" he asked again, with a greater sense of urgency now. Panic began to creep into his face.

Hermione knelt also, tears bright in her eyes. Hesitantly, she placed her fingers on Harry's neck. For a moment, no one moved. Then she jumped back.

"He has a pulse, he's alive, oh hurry, we've got to do something, Ron, Percy, anyone!"

Percy strode out into the hallway, shouting urgently.

Ron stared at his friend, plucking uselessly at his sleeve, wishing there was something he could do-wasn't there something?

Bill and Charlie now hurried into the room.

"What's happened-oh god…"

Luke also appeared in the doorway. His eye flicked briefly to Harry, and widened. He went straight to Ron. "You okay, mate? You know, Ron, with Harry…down…that makes you leader…I can take over if you want…"

Ron was sitting on the floor next to Harry holding his and Hermione's hands. He looked up, eyes dull. "No." His eyes became sharper, more alive. "I'll take charge." He stood. "Get Aurora in here, she's a semi-healer. I want a message sent out, get Andrew in the fireplace. I want this place swarming with Aurors. We usually just sit around scratching our arses all day, anyway, they could all use a bit of excitement."

Luke pointed his wand in the air, and something red jumped from it and whisked away. Seconds later Aurora arrived. Ron just pointed at his friend and partner, and her eyes hardened. She hurried over, pulling out her wand and muttering spells.

Hermione was holding Harry's head when it happened. He suddenly jerked violently and threw up everywhere. Hermione let out a squeal of surprise, but otherwise did not flinch. Covered in Harry's blood and vomit, she held him steady while Aurora spelled a bandage onto his wrist, and a tourniquet.

He was so pale. His famous red scar stood out harshly against his alarmingly milk white skin. Then his eyes snapped open.

Ron was standing over the fireplace conversing hurriedly and urgently with Andrew. Andrew looked calm, a huge contrast to his hands, which were frantically gesturing. He was directing his troops to the location. A medi crew was on the way.

"Ron!"

Ron turned. And he saw two familiar green eyes staring at him. He couldn't help it. He felt the tears of relief creep to his eyes. Furiously he rubbed his hand across his eyes.

"Harry!"

But Harry stared right past him.

"Dad?"

Ron started. "What?"

Now Harry looked at him. "Did you see him?"

Hermione held his head to her chest. "Shh, Harry. You're safe now." But Ron could see the fear for him- their brother, their best friend. What had happened to him?

Harry's eyes fluttered. "Ginny brought me back, Ginny and I did. But it wasn't us. It was Mum…and Dad."

Hermione gasped, and tears sprang to her eyes again. "Ron-he saw-he saw his parents. He thought it was him and Ginny."

Harry smiled slowly through his pain. "But it wasn't."

"That's right," whispered Hermione. "That's right Harry. Can I talk to you for a little while?" Aurora was making motions to 'keep him talking' behind Harry, where he couldn't see.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just so…tired, and the room is spinning…"

"Harry, don't go to sleep. Let's talk. OK?"

Ron quickly said goodbye to Andrew. He had given him all the information he needed. Now he had to be there for his best friend. Being an Auror came second to Harry.

Ron joined Hermione and Harry on the sofa. "Hey."

Hermione smiled weakly. Ron could always make her feel better no matter what.

Harry closed his eyes again. "I'm not going to …sleep…'Mione. Just resting my eyes." They opened again a second later. "See?"

Hermione was silent. Then she said, "Remember how we were?"

Ron snorted gently. "When?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. At Hogwarts."

Harry smiled lightly. "Yeah."

Ron nodded. "Just think, Nick will be there in ten years."

"Ginny's baby will be there too." That was Hermione, brushing Harry's sweaty hair away from his eyes.

"I love her, you know."

Ron stopped. "What?"

Harry's eyes opened. "I love her, Ron. I want to…marry her…someday. It was her...I was going to give up, out there, after I killed Malfoy. But then something Andrew told me…he said…Ginny needed me…and I needed her…and he was the only one with enough…balls…to tell me…"

_"What took you so long?"_

_Harry shrugged. "Andrew had to talk to me. Not about the mission," Harry added, seeing Ron's ears, perk up. "Personal stuff."_

"Ron!"

Andrew strode in, closely followed by the promised medi squad.

Andrew almost stopped when he saw the trio huddled, soaked with Harry's blood and vomit, on a bloodstained couch.

"Hey, Andrew." Harry opened his mouth with effort.

"Hi, Harry. We're going to get you out of here, okay? It's fine. You'll be fine."

Harry nodded. "My hand."

Andrew looked sad and tired. "Yeah."

Harry smiled bravely. "I'd prefer copper over silver." And he closed his eyes. Aurora, who had given the three a distance after helping set the bandages, came over. "He's fine," she said, seeing Hermione's worried expression. "It's a natural sleep. Perfect timing, too. We're gonna get him out of here now."

Hermione brushed Harry's cheek with a kiss, and turned into her husband's arms, finally letting all her tears pour out. Ron stroked her hair and held her.

Andrew looked away. He finally noticed everyone in the room, crying or just sitting there, lost. Percy was at a window, his shoulders shaking.

Bill slumped and Charlie sat ramrod straight in two chairs.

Luke was briefing the backup Aurors, who looked ready to kill. Malfoy was lucky Harry had gotten to him first. When someone hurt a fellow Auror, these men and women did not take kindly to the guilty party.

Andrew did not see Fred, George, or Jack.

"Ron, where are-"

The twins and Jack made their entrance just then, holding a shaking and scared girl. Andrew knew who she was.

Andrew looked at Adie, thin as a rail, with scars all over her body. She was wearing nothing but Fred's shirt. He was bare-chested. And she had other scars, emotional ones that would never fully heal. Her eyes, dull and frightened were somehow determined. She had seen things no one should have to see, done things no one should ever have to do, felt things no one should ever have to feel. She was hardened by it all. Although she could not walk due to weakness, she stood on her own when George set her down. Holding onto the back of the bloodstained couch, she braced herself. And looked at Andrew.

And for the first time in years, even with all he had seen, all he had been through, for the first time in years, Andrew cried.

* * *

**A/N: Hereby dedicated to Kay, as a late birthday present. Love ya, girl!**

**OK. Now down to business. **

**I hope this chapter worked all right. It seems kinda disjointed, but then I realized that the story is all disjointed at this point-I mean, Harry's bleeding and throwing up everywhere, and stuff, and the characters are scared, and crying, and it's just confusing and I guess without meaning to I captured that. I think.**

**And as for the fact that it seems Luke Skywalker-ish with his ahnd, I totally didn't even realize that until I read it for like the third time. I was like, "Oh. I see a teensy similarity."**

**But it wasn't intentional, I SWEAR! I haven't even seen the movies for like a year and a half…I'm gonna have to refresh my memory and have a Star Wars marathon before Episode III comes out…**

**And for those of you who asked, my muse is back! It has a wicked sunburn though… **

**So yeah. You guys know what to do now. Push the little button…review…review…**


	18. The Closed White Doors

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. All you hungry lawyers out there, put our your torches and put down your pitchforks.**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Closed White Doors

* * *

**

Arthur Weasly sat nervously in a hard, uncomfortable chair in the St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries Maternity Ward Waiting Room. He had been through this seven times with Molly, when each of his children had been born, but it was a different matter all together when it was your youngest daughter screaming and pushing new life into the world. Molly's deliveries had never taken longer than 15 hours. Ginny had been behind those cold white doors for almost 23 hours. Arthur was nodding off to sleep for the second time when a young nurse rushed up to him. He leapt to his feet, opening his mouth to ask questions, but she talked first.

"Mr. Weasly? The Auror team your son and daughter-in-law were part of has returned. Your son and his wife are fine, but their friend, Mr. Potter…has been seriously injured. Mr. Potter is calling for his father. He is delirious with a fever. We were wondering, what with all the time you've spent with him, you are almost his father, perhaps you could-"

Mr. Weasly, with a glance at the two white doors, nodded. "Where are they?" The nurse gave him hurried directions. As she turned to leave, he caught her arm. "Would you please, quietly, discreetly, go in there-" he pointed at the doors- "and tell my wife what's happened? My daughter, she's having a baby, and…"

The young nurse nodded. "Of course, Mr. Weasly."

And he hurried off.

* * *

**A/N: This is THE shortest thing I have ever written. I mean, it's REALLY short. I fully recognize that fact. It's short. And it needed to be that way. I am on a writing kick, here, people. I'm a few chapters from finishing. SO I'm just gonna push through and finish it up, then post the next chapter of Time Turned Back, then start the SEQUAL! Yay!**

**So, yeah, it's short, but still, please review!**

**Cuz I'm gonna go start _Chapter 18_ RIGHT NOW!**


	19. Of Life and Death

**Disclaimer: Not mine. It all belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling, a wonderful woman and witch who is a mad, mad, mad, mad, mad, mad, crazy-mad genius. **

**Chapter Eighteen: Of Life and Death**

* * *

The scene in the hospital room was like a nightmare. Hermione sat holding Harry's one hand. Ron stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. 

Harry lay on the bed, stripped from the waist up. He was pale and shaking. He was burning with fever. His eyes were closed.

A nurse and two healers huddled around his left side. They had been working for over an hour.

Another healer held their wand over Harry's chest, muttering frantically. He called for potions Ron had never heard of and ones that even Hermione hadn't heard of.

"Daaaad?"

Harry's lips, cracked from the fever that had set in, opened.

"Mum?"

Hermione blinked back tears as she squeezed his hand tightly. "They're not here, Harry. Stay with _us_. Please."

Harry's eyes opened. "Dad? Dad!"

One of the healers working on his hand tensed. "He' going to convulse again! Hold him!"

Harry screamed. It was sound like a ravaging, wounded wild animal might make. His entire body bucked wildly, shaking and thrashing on the bed. Hermione and Ron did their best to help hold him down. Ron had thrown himself on top of his friend along with the third healer, while Hermione held down his good arm. The nurse and one of the two healers working on Harry's hand lay across his legs. The other healer frantically worked to keep his wrist from flailing.

"Merlin! Can't you sedated him?" yelled Ron, his voice breaking.

"We –can't!" yelled back the healer lying next to him on Harry's chest. "If he goes unconscious- we don't know if he'll wake…up!"

"DAMN IT HARRY!" screamed Ron. "STAY STILL! YOU'RE ONLY HURTING YOURSELF MORE!" His eyes betrayed the fear he felt for his best friend.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry quieted again.

"Straps," said the senior healer, wiping sweat off his face. "If he keeps up like this we won't be able to hold him next time. Strap him down."

Hermione grew even paler.

Just then, the door to the room opened. Mr. Weasly strode in.

"Dad!" Ron crossed the room in two strides and hugged his father, clinging to him, as he had not done since he was a very small child. "Why are you here, did you hear, where's Mum-Nick, where's Nick?" Hermione also looked up at this last part.

Mr. Weasly hugged his son fiercely. "Ginny's here. She's having the baby. Your mother is with her. Nick is fine, he's with Penny. I heard from a nurse-and I came. Harry saved my life once. Remember that?" He sighed and sank into a chair.

Ron was staring at his father. "The baby? Now?"

For the first time in what seemed like year, Mr. Weasly smiled slightly. "Babies are never on time, Ron. You should know that."

Ron grinned quietly back. "Yeah."

Hermione softly rubbed one of the straps now restraining her best friend. "Oh, Harry. You want to see Ginny again, don't you? And her baby, just think, her baby is being born right now. You'll see her baby, Harry. Stay with us. Please."

* * *

Two floors above, Ginny was almost unconscious. She was exhausted. But as her mother laid her daughter-her beautiful, beautiful daughter-on her now flat stomach she laughed and cried at the same time. 

"Hello, baby," she said softly. "I already know what to call you." She softly ran her hand over that beautiful, sweet, gorgeous head. Hair-red, with a little bit of gold mixed in-curled softly over her child's head.

"Your name isArcelia."

Her mother looked at her quizzically. "Why that, dear?'

Ginny's eyes closed softly. "Because," she murmured, "it means 'treasure'".

* * *

**A/N: So you guys finally get to meet Arcelia. I've known her for a while, so it's a great pleasure to introduce her to y'all. You'll probably be spending a lot of time with her in the future, hint hint.**

**Yes, Arcelia really does mean treasure. I got it off of babynamesdotcom. Isn't it a pretty name? But it is a bit of an unusual name. Hello, it's Ginny we're talking about here. Since when has she been conventional? **

**Anyway, Arcelia's nickname will be Cecy. Because I liked the nickname. **

**And because there was someone, somewhere, a while back who told me I HAD to give Ginny's baby red hair, and there was also someone who said, oh, make it look like Malfoy! I gave Cecy red/gold hair. In other words it's red with flecks of gold here and there. **

**And she has blue eyes. And freckles.**

**Sorry if this is a little bit cliffy on the Harry end of the spectrum, BTW. Don't freak out. That's all I'm saying.**

**Until next time (which should be really soon)!**

**PS-My muse says thanks for the aloe vera suggestion! He's currently slathering his back with it. And getting it all over my keyboard.**


	20. Vigil

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling- everything. **

**Me- Nothing except Arcelia. **

**Disclaiming the disclaimer: I don't even own the above disclaimer. Ash told me to use it.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Vigil...The Place Between Life and Death

* * *

**

When Ginny woke, it was dark. From her hospital room window, she could see the moon. It was full. She thought of Professor Lupin. Then she thought of her daughter.

Ginny was tired, and sore. But she swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked to the cradle resting in the moonlight.

Arcelia was asleep, her little blue eyes closed.

Ginny smoothed her fiercely curly wisps of hair.

"You're beautiful," she whispered. "I love you. I love you so much." Picking her daughter up, she carried her back to her own bed. Carefully, she climbed into bed, and laid the sleeping little head of her child against her chest.

And Arcelia opened her eyes.

* * *

Harry's wrist had long been closed up by the expert healers. It was swathed in bandages, and lay on his chest, a useless stump. The straps still restrained him at the shoulders, waist, ankles, knees, mid thighs, and mid calves. He was asleep now. He was still pale and sweating. His fever was climbing steadily.

Molly Weasly found it unbearable to look at. She sobbed softly in a chair in the corner.

Hermione was asleep in another chair. Nick was on her lap, also asleep. When Penny has heard her husband had returned from the mission, she had rushed to the hospital, all her own children, and Nick in tow. Penny, Percy and their brood had left long ago, but Nick remained with his parents.

_"Hermione, are you sure you don't want me to take him?" _

_"No, Penny, thank you, but he loves Harry very much. And Harry loves him. I'm sure if-_when_ Harry wakes up, he'll want to see Nick."_

Ron paced the room. Head bowed, face pale and gaunt, eyes sunken into his head, he looked half dead. His hand shook slightly.

Mr. Weasly stood gravely looking out the window.

Andrew and Aurora, along with Fred and George were also still there. Bill and Charlie had both gone home to their respective wives with the news. Jack and Luke were still at the Mansion.

Fred was sitting slumped against the wall. He was tired, but not asleep. His eyes were wide open, sunken into his head. Aurora was slumped over, her head in his lap, resting. He ran his hand over her hair over and over again. She smiled softly at him, a break for her mouth, which had been set in a grim line all night. She seemed determined not to cry.

George was reading a pamphlet he had found in the lobby when he had gone to get food. He flipped through it over and over. He must have read it thirty times already.

Andrew was sitting in the chair closest to the bed, staring at his friend. His face was hard and unreadable. Every half an hour or so, he would leave to go check on the progress the healers were having with Adie. They expected her to make a full recovery.

Harry saw all this. Although his eyes were closed, he saw all this. Hell, he could even see himself. He looked like shit.

Nick was stirring now. Hermione shifted slowly. One of her arms reached around Nick and hugged him close. He quieted.

The lights in his room were dim, and the moonlight shown in from the window, bathing Mr. Weasly. Harry remembered keeping a vigil like this at Grimmauld Place the night Mr. Weasly had been attacked by a snake. Had it really been back in fifth year? Sirius had been there.

Sirius. Hmmm. Harry supposed if he died he would see his godfather again. And his parents, he'd get to meet them too. He could still see them, waving at him in the snow.

But he would never see Ron again. Or Hermione or Nick, or the twins. Or Aurora. Andrew. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly.

Ginny.

Ginny's baby.

A girl.

Arcelia.

It meant 'treasure', Mrs. Weasly had said. Arcelia meant treasure.

Ginny was sleeping. They could see her in the morning. Mrs. Weasly had said that too. Then she had seen him. And cried.

They could. Harry, if he died, wouldn't get to.

Harry was tired. He supposed he could sleep now.

So he did.

* * *

**A/N: NO DON'T KILL ME!**

**Ducks things thrown at me**

**Just stick with me, ok?**

**Trust me.**

**Next chapter up really really really really soon, I PROMISE!**

**This is the fate that awaits me if I fail to kee posting frequently:**

**Initial: I finished your story...  
olim: Annnd?  
Initial: and I would just like to say...  
olim: WHAT?  
Initial: that if you don't post those last chapters RIGHT NOW...  
olim: yes?  
Initial: I will be forced to claw out your eyes.  
olim: Really?  
Initial: Have a GREAT day (-:**

**I love my eyes, and want to keep them in my head. They're so useful, ya know?**


	21. Ginny's Plea

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Sure. Whatever. It's all mine. Riiiiight.**

**Chapter Twenty: Ginny's Request

* * *

**

Harry was so still, she thought to herself. So still and quiet now.

Hermione smoothed his hair back again away from his forehead where it was sticking. Only she and Ron remained. Molly and Arthur had even taken Nick away. That had been hours ago.

Ginny was here too, somewhere, somewhere in this hospital. Ginny and Arcelia. But she was sleeping.

She had tried to get to him. Tried when she had heard. Screamed and cried, and threatened. She was sleeping now, thanks to a potion.

* * *

Hermione and Ron remained. They had stood with their friend through everything-anything-for ten years. Through Voldemort, and death and new life. They would stay.

In a way, it was fitting, Hermione mused. It was just them again, like it had been when they had been innocent and young.

Ron stood where his father had, looking out the window. He was quiet. It was a full moon, Hermione noticed. Just like it had been the night they had meet Sirius. The night she and Harry had saved Buckbeak. One of their best adventures, although she had been terrified at the time. She smiled softly, looking at Harry.

Her best friend. Her brother. Dying. Her heart clenched very painfully every time her eyes moved over him.

Hermione wished she could cry again. All her tears had already been used up. There had to be something she could do to save him. He had saved her before. Many, many times. He had saved everyone.

"He saved everyone," she whispered.

"He saved me."

It was not Ron who spoke. Hermione turned in her chair.

Ginny stood in the open door, red hair contrasting starkly with her white nightgown and pale, pale face. Her eyes were bright, but she did not cry.

Ron had turned also. "Gin! You shouldn't be here…it will only upset you, and so soon after…I thought you were sleeping…"

Ginny held up her hand. "No, Ron. I'm fine. I'm awake. I need to see him. To speak with him."

Ron opened his mouth again, but Hermione silenced him with a hand. "Of course, Ginny. We'll go see…we'll go see Arcelia, is that fine?"

Ginny nodded. "She's asleep now. The nurse will let you in. Thank you."

Hermione and Ron left. Hermione shut the door behind her.

Only then did Ginny allow herself to look at Harry.

He was strapped down to the bed. One hand was gone completely. His wrist was wrapped in immaculate white bandages. He was bare chested. His hair was wet with sweat, and it fell limply into his closed eyes.

Ginny slowly undid the straps, and slipped off her slippers. She climbed into bed next to Harry. The bed magically expanded to fit them both comfortably. She pulled the sheet up over the both of them, and laid her head against Harry's chest.

"Cecy's beautiful, Harry. I wish you could see her. I want you to. Please. I need you, Harry. Don't go. Please, please don't. I can't go on without you. You need to stay. Please. Please. Harry, please."

Ginny cried, slowly, her tear falling onto Harry's chest and pooling there, running of the sides of his body.

The room was chilly, but Ginny was not cold. The warmth from Harry's body kept her warm. She slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sad? Are you guys sad now? Don't worry. Don't be sad.**

**ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Another note: This chapter has undergone 3 re-writes in like 15 minutes. I can now confirm that I am able to type really really really fast.**


	22. Harry's Angel

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. I wish it were.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Harry's Angel

* * *

**

When Harry woke, there was an angel sleeping next to him. He knew he was dead.

The angel had red hair. She was beautiful. Harry knew her though. As if from another life, he knew her.

Gently, Harry lifted the angle's hair away from her face. And saw that it was not an angel at all, but Ginny.

Ginny was his angel. She had saved him. Somehow, she had brought him back, back from that dark place he had been. It had been dark, very, very dark, and suddenly not dark. It was bright, a vibrant, warm light that felt beautiful. It had enveloped him, and brought him here, drifting him to lie in this place with Ginny next to him.

There was something different about her, Harry thought. She was smaller, somehow. Easier to hold than all those times he had held her in her bed at his house before he had left to kill Malfoy…

And Harry remembered it all. The ice, the cold, his parents, the spinning chair in Malfoy's study, and vague, brief glimpses of consciousness with Ron and Hermione. His hand…

Harry lifted his left arm slowly, and saw his wrist, bandaged heavily. He tried to clench his hand, and couldn't. There was nothing there.

Slowly, he brought it back down to his side. It lay limply, uselessly.

And then the angel awoke.

* * *

Ginny felt the bed shift softly beside her. She thought it was Ron, coming to take her away.

"Let me stay with Harry," she murmured.

* * *

"Let me stay with Harry," said the angel.

Harry smiled to himself.

"No one's going to make you leave. I certainly don't want you to. Ever."

* * *

Ginny felt warm breath on the back of her neck.

And then a voice, not Ron's deeper, smoother, warmer, spoke.

"No one's going to make you leave. I certainly don't want you to." Ginny sucked in a breath. The voice grew slightly sharper. "Ever."

* * *

Harry felt Ginny tense beside him. His stomach turned to ice. Had he over stepped his boundaries? He didn't want to frighten her. Oh god, what if he sounded like Malfoy to her?

"Gin?" he asked tentatively, reaching out to gently touch her shoulder with his good hand.

She let out a sound that sounded a lot like a sob.

"Ginny?"

* * *

Ginny slowly turned onto her side. A man lay next to her. His hair was black, and it stuck up everywhere. His eyes were green, and they looked into her brown ones with an intensity she could not describe. Ginny saw love there. On his forehead, there was a scar. It was red, and shaped like a lightning bolt.

He had no shirt on.

And one of his hands was gone, his wrist swathed in bandages.

It was Harry.

Harry, alive and awake. Talking to her.

It was really Harry.

"Harry?"

Ginny searched his face with terrified, joyful eyes.

"Is it you? You're truly alive?"

Harry grinned, a slow, hesitant, completely joyful grin that melted her heart.

"I'm truly alive, Gin."

She brought her hand up to his face, and ran it over one cheek. He hadn't been shaved. Stubble scratched her palm.

"Harry…"

And then she kissed him.

* * *

It was a fiery, passionate, kiss that Harry would never forget. He grabbed her hand with his good one, and kissed her back with all he was worth. Her lips, so soft against his chapped ones, were gentle.

Her hands snaked around his neck. She clasped her hands, hung one, and kissed.

He finally broke away. "I love you, Ginny Weasly," he said, hoarsely. "I love you with all my heart."

"That's good," she said, looking him in the eye. "Because I love _you_, Harry Potter." And she kissed him again.

Then he pulled away again.

"Will you marry me, Gin?"

Ginny looked at him.

"Of course if you don't want to…"said Harry, quickly backing and filling.

Ginny just kissed him.

"Is that a yes?' gasped Harry a few minutes later.

She nodded vigorously.

"Oh, good," said Harry and kissed her again.

When they were done kissing quite a while later, Ginny lay back against the pillows. She sighed.

"I don't want to go, but I think I'd better. The nurses will be looking for me."

"What?"

"I'm still checked in here, Harry. I, uh, snuck down to see you and kicked Ron and Hermione out." Ginny looked slightly sheepish.

"Oh," said Harry, thinking. "Yeah, Cecy probably wants her Mum by now."

Ginny sat up. "What?"

"Cecy- it's a nickname for Arcelia… if you don't like it though-"

"No, Harry, it's a lovely nickname, but…how did you know here name?"

Harry thought. "I don't…know…" he said finally. "I think I heard it…in a dream…but it wasn't a dream. Does that make sense?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

After a few more minutes, Ginny sat up and swung her feet over the side of her bed. She shuffled her feet into her slippers.

"Now that you're alive again-could you get well soon?" She smiled impishly.

Harry smiled. "Yes dear."

Ginny leaned over the bed. "See you soon," she said and kissed Harry again.

"Yeah," he managed, after she had finished kissing him. "How long will you be able to do that to me just by kissing me?"

"It never wears off, mate," said a strangled voice in the door.

Harry and Ginny turned as one. Ron stood in the doorway, Hermione behind him. Next to her a tired and battered looking Remus Lupin regarded the scene before him with a look of slightly pained bemusement.

"Ron," said Harry simply. "Morning. Hermione. Morning. Ginny and I were just talking."

Ginny blushed. Remus raised an eyebrow.

Harry smiled. He had lost a lot of things over the years. But now, they were all starting to return to him.

* * *

**A/N: This one's for the girls: Mary, Kay, Ashy, and Karin, the last whom I don't know that well, but she still likes it and so yeah her, too. You guys are great with praise, constructive criticism, and just everyday encouragement. Y'all rock.**

**Harry is alive, hip hip hooray! Ginny and Harry kissed, hip hip hooray!**

**I hope this gladdens your guys's spirits. Haha, isn't that a cool phrase?**

**This was a hard chapter to write, actually. But it seemed to turned out fine, right? Except for the last sentence, kinda cheesy.**

**I tried to put in more about the kissing, but since I have, in fact, never kissed anyone, it was hard to imagine.**

**Next time I have to write kissing I'll get someone who's actually done some kissing to help out. Or I'll go kiss someone. I kinda like the second option better, haha…**

**And so yes. Please review. Pretty pretty please. **

**One chapter left- it's an epilogue. It should be up soon.**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling's: Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, etc. Mine: None. Sigh**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Harry and Ginny were quietly sleeping when the screams woke them. Harry rolled onto his back and sighed. "I'll get her."

Crawling out of bed, he searched the floor for his boxers. He pulled them on, his one copper hand shining softly in the light of the half moon that gazed into he and his wife's bedroom window. Yawning, he pulled a robe on, and shoved his feet into slippers. He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand.

Padding down the hallway softly, he cracked the door to Cecy's room. She was almost a year and a half now, and she had been sleeping so _well_ lately. Harry knew, however, that all good things must come to and end.

Her eyes were red rimmed. "H-Harry?" she hiccupped.

Reaching over, Harry smoothed her wildly curly hair, now almost to her shoulders. "What's wrong, Cecy, hmmm? It's alright, Harry's here now, Harry's here." He plucked her out of her crib, and rocked her in his arms. "Did you have a dream? That's all it was, sweet. A dream."

Cecy sniffed, and grabbed at Harry's nose.

"Hey, I need that," he said gently catching her small hand in his big one.

She giggled reluctantly.

"Do you want to come and sleep with me and Mummy so you don't have bad dreams?" he asked, bouncing her slightly.

She nodded, and laid her head against his chest. "Harry."

Walking down the hallway, Harry nodded. "Yes. Harry's here, Cecy. C'mon, let's go see Mummy."

Ginny had pulled a light cotton shift over her head. She stood in the window, bathed in moonlight, looking out. She turned as her husband and child walked in.

"Hey, beautiful, what's wrong?" she asked, as Harry handed Cecy off to her.

"Dream," said Cecy hiding her face in her mother's nightgown.

"Bad dream? Well, you can stay with Mummy and Harry now, and nothing can hurt you. We'll keep you safe."

"Promise," Harry put in.

Half an hour later, Cecy was fast asleep between her mother and Harry, who was - for all intents and purposes - her father.

Harry looked over at Ginny, who smiled back at him. "I love you," he said.

Ginny smiled beautifully. "I love _you_, Harry."

Harry leaned across Cecy to kiss her. And she returned the favor.

Harry was home.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow. It's done. Finally.**

**It seems like it was a loooong time ago when I, a nervous newbie author, although familiar already with the world of fanfic and, of course, HP, sat down at my laptop and wrote what I called the "Prologue". I had absolutely NO idea what the hell I was getting myself into.**

**But, god, it was so fun to write. The late nights (this itself is being written at 11:45 pm), the reviews (I was SO THRILLED every time I got a Review Alert! in my inbox) and the wonderful people who helped me along with this (Mars and Kay, primarily, although for the last few chapters, Ash can take a bow (she's a SLAVE DRIVER, folks- Me: Can I take a short break to eat lunch? Ash: Well…let me think…how short are we talking here?)**

**And I love love love all my reviewers times infinity!**

**A huge thanks goes to y'all: ****s.halliwell24****, Megan R, toria lea, ****dark fire chain****merlindamage****nessy-poo-2008****Hina OO****ZanyRoz18****tomlover0****hpgirl7777****Paige2310****Alice L Longbottom****coolone007-2****weselan****Chaos Girly****, Maritess, ****SilverTrinity****Gardengnome3000****Moosegirl552****redX'slilangel01****ThunderWolfGroupy1****scooter1234****, Your Fan(aka Karin), ****DRadFan****Jill-Weasley****silver fairy dust****, Samantha Vlachos, Marauder Angel, ****MagicalQuillz****Purple Raveness****padfootlives101****EJC****Arianna of Bellezza****Saudade****Elizabeth Elliot****Desert Hacker****Lupin4president****Nightwing 509****brilliant-author****NixiNox****sarcastic22****Erin Hatfield****rakasha-wolf****Dave3****bsktballchick45****Logan13****Neni Potter****Wytil****HP's Twin****torifire126****BlahBlahBlah gurl****haydenrocks14****Carlene-79****Slshadowfox****Megamie****Insanity-of-the-owl****Silver Warrior****hye em yes****Horseyfly91****dweem-angel****SaintEmo****Ime-Grint****Dalamar Nightson****, Foxfur, Janise, stella starr, bowtruckle, katjajett, ****ShadowRose950****pheonixelemental****Dragonstorm316****, bahjcb, ****Calistar Heir****Lil Lillian****IamSiriusgrl****Quillian****TheBlackSoul****DamonsHomegirl****Barbossa'sApples****, and ****lonesome-love**

**You guys made this ride all the better. Some of your reviews made me laugh aloud. Some made me think. Most of them made the story a hell of a lot better. **

**And now, in honor of the reviews I love love love so much, I give you the first ever Fanfiction Reviews Awards!

* * *

**

**:fancy music plays:**

**The first ever review: "What does Voldemort want with Ginny? Update soon! I really want to see what happens next!"**

**Best use of the word 'awesomess': "dude that was wicked awesomess! keep going this is getting interesting!"**

**H/Hr-er sighting: "Wow Draco a slimey bastard no surpise there. I just found this story. Usually I am a full fledged Harry/Hermione fan. you have a good start so i will give ti the old college try."**

**Best use of original words in a review(also 1 st one to make me laugh out loud): "GACK! SHE'S PREGNANT!"**

**Reviewer responsible for Cecy's hair: "OMG! You HAVE to tell me the name of the sequal so I can be ready and watch for it! I can't wait! Great Chapter! I wonder what the baby will look like. Will it have blonde or red hair? Or somewhere in between? Can't wait until you update!"**

**Most mistrusting reviewer: "pOOR gINNY. I hope they get Malfoy, but i still don't trust Ginny. I think she's bad."**

**Best spinoff suggestion(maybe someday…): "I like Andrew! I think you should give him a love interest though, it would make a cute side story! lol Great chapter, horrible cliffy! Please update soon!"**

**The one person who didn't underestimate Malfoy: "A trap with a portkey! Just great! Now Harry's who knows where and the others are at Draco's mercy! Did they actually think they could just march in there and kill him! Sorry, I'm finished with my ranting now... I may not like the happenings, but I still like this story!"**

**Best World Travelin' Reviewer: Ok This Story for one... IS AWSOME!  
If someone flames you it's really just out of jealousy so don't cry or even care about it. Ok?  
: Puts On Hat : I'm Going To Aruba!  
Now where was that again?... : wanders away holding a map upside down :  
Er.. This might take a while!**

**Muse Abuse Alert: now the question is whether to give the muse aloe or keep it in a cage just out of reach... grins mischieviously**

**Most Flattering(And Jaw-Dropping) Review: jaw drops  
Wow. If I could write like that, I'd be famous.  
As one author to another, FANTASTIC JOB! applauds Yeah, isn't writer's block just a real pain in the neck? It's my arch-nemisis. As for the delay, well, it was well worth the wait, in my opinion.  
PLEASE continue.**

**Most threatening review: This is so good! I won't kill you... but if you don't update soon... I WILL KILL YOU!... Slowly and Painfully... I'll take out your eyes first... then... I'll leave it to your imagination. Bye!**

**Most Recent Review (As of 12:31 am, Monday, March 14, US Eastern time): Aw, how sweet... :)

* * *

**

**And now of course, I have to thank the mad, crazy, brilliant, wildly creative J.K. Rowling for providing me with such a wonderful base and such awesome characters to play with. Thank you so much, Jo. **

**It's been great great fun writing this, you guys. I'll see y'all soon, ok? Sequel is on it's waaaaaaaaay!**

**Patronus99-OUT!**


End file.
